Dix manières d'apprendre une grande nouvelle
by Mimimoon
Summary: Voici 10 manières pour Hannah Burley d'apprendre la grossesse/maternité de Tempérance.
1. Surprise à la porte

**Titre :** 10 manières d'apprendre une grande nouvelle

**Couple : **Booth/Brennan

**Point de vue : **Hannah

**Droits d'auteur :** Il a fallu que 6 saisons pour que Booth et Brennan finissent ensemble, je ne suis pas patiente à ce point! Je peux donc, sans aucune honte, affirmer que je ne suis pas la créatrice de ces personnages, ni du contexte de cette histoire peu originale

**Spoilers :** Fin de la saison 6, quelques minis spoilers pour la saison 7, mais je ne vous dis pas lesquels.

**Résumé :** Voici 10 manières pour Hannah Burley d'apprendre la grossesse/maternité de Tempérance.

**NA : **Voici un petit flash que je viens d'avoir. Je sais que j'ai déjà fait un chapitre de _Changement et Transition_ semblable à cela, mais je crois que cette histoire pourrait être très cathartique… (en fait je n'ai pas encore réussit à réécouter un épisode complet où Hannah apparaissait!) Elle pourra peut-être me réconcilier avec la présence d'Hannah dans la série!

**NA2 :** Je n'ai pas abandonné _Le garde du corps_. La rédaction du prochain chapitre est terminée, il ne me reste qu'à le corriger. J'ai, cependant, été distraite par cette idée saugrenue qui s'était emparée de moi. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

><p><strong>Surprise à la porte<strong>

Je suis une excellente journaliste. En fait, je suis une si bonne journaliste que j'ai gagné plusieurs prix de journalisme nationaux et internationaux pour mes reportages à l'étranger. De toute ma collection de trophées, qui reposent bien calmement sur le manteau de cheminée de ma maman, il ne me manque que le Pulitzer que je compte bien raflé un jour. Je suis, à ce point, une bonne journaliste.

Cependant, être une bonne journaliste n'empêche pas cette horrible sensation de solitude de m'envahir durant les soirs frigorifiés de février du désert afghan. Alors qu'habituellement, je chercherais la compagnie d'un gentil soldat ou d'un confrère journaliste, ce soir-là, Seeley me manquait. Il me manquait tellement qu'il n'en fallait pas plus pour que je saute dans le premier avion en direction de Washington DC.

Je n'avais jamais avoué que j'avais regretté énormément ma décision de lui refuser ma main lorsqu'il me l'avait demandée il y a près d'un an. Je suppose que ce n'était que ma fierté personnelle qui m'avait empêchée ensuite de revenir en rampant pour le supplier de me reprendre. Je suppose qu'il ne m'aurait pas reprise de toute façon. Jamais je n'oublierai la douleur que j'ai pu lire sur son visage lorsqu'il m'avait dit que tout était fini. Je n'oublierai encore moins la rage avec laquelle il avait lancé sa bague à l'eau.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai devant sa porte, à l'entrée de son appartement au-dessus de ce petit magasin d'alcool que nous aimions visiter si souvent. J'espérais vaguement que le temps et la distance ait fait son œuvre et qu'il m'ait pardonné de l'avoir refusé. Il avait eu le cœur brisé lorsque nous nous étions quittés; je ferais dorénavant tout en mon pouvoir pour recoller les morceaux.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et frappai à sa porte. Un son étrange attira mon attention. C'était le toussotement crasseux d'une vieille dame qui s'approchait.

« Ouais? » Demanda la dame avec une voix rauque trahissant des années de tabagisme en entrouvrant la porte aussi grande que la chaine de garde le permettait.

Je reculai un pas, surprise. Cette personne n'était définitivement pas Seeley.

« Excusez-moi, je cherche Seeley.

- Quoi?

- Seeley Booth, il habite ici.

- Je ne connais personne de ce nom! Laissez-moi tranquille, mon feuilleton commence ».

La porte se referma avec fracas et je pus entendre la dame s'éloigner de la porte avec cette même toux crasseuse.

Je restai un court moment perplexe devant la porte de l'appartement de Seeley. J'étais soudainement inquiète. Et si quelque chose était arrivé à Seeley? Et s'il avait été blessé pendant une enquête? Et si un de ses suspects l'avait assassiné?

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que j'appelle un taxi pour qui m'amena à la station de nouvelles où je travaillais maintenant. J'avais besoin d'un ordinateur et d'un accès à des banques de données. Il n'était pas question que je me laisse ronger par les remords et l'inquiétude sans savoir exactement ce qui s'était passé. Je devais apprendre la vérité.

Ma recherche fut heureusement vaine; je n'avais trouvé aucune trace de mort ou de blessure sous le nom de Seeley Booth. J'avais même pu trouver quelques articles prouvant qu'il avait réussi à résoudre plusieurs enquêtes dans les derniers mois.

Il ne restait donc qu'une seule solution logique : il avait déménagé. Je trouvai cela étrange par contre; Seeley adorait son appartement! Je me demandai un moment ce qui avait pu le pousser à faire un changement aussi drastique dans sa vie.

Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit. C'était de ma faute. Il n'avait pas pu se remettre de notre rupture et avait non seulement été obligé de déménager pour faire son deuil, mais il s'était enterré de boulot pour éviter de penser à notre rupture.

Je cherchai donc dans une nouvelle banque de données et trouvai sa nouvelle adresse. Il était impératif que je le voie dorénavant. Je lui manquais et il me manquait. C'était évident.

En moins de temps qu'il en prenait pour crier 'heure de tombée', j'étais devant sa nouvelle maison. Ce fait me laissa perplexe un instant. Seeley avait beau avoir fait toutes les économies du monde, il n'avait jamais assez d'argent pour acheter une maison, encore moins un palais de cette envergure! J'avançai vers la porte et y frappai, craignant secrètement qu'une vieille dame d'une hygiène douteuse me réponde à nouveau.

Ce ne fut pas une vieille dame qui me répondit.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut avec étonnement que je vis découvrir le visage familier d'une amie que je n'avais pas vue depuis plus d'un an.

« Tempérance? M'écriai-je un peu trop fort, sous le choc de la surprise.

- Hannah! »

Je pouvais lire se son visage qu'elle était aussi étonnée de me voir que moi.

« Entre! » Invita-t-elle une fois que l'étonnement s'était estompé.

Je pénétrai dans l'entre de la maison. Elle était encore plus magnifique à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Le hall d'entrée menait à un immense escalier en L qui menait au deuxième étage. À droite, je pouvais voir un espace de séjour où je pouvais imaginer Seeley regarder la dernière partie de hockey. À gauche un corridor qui menait sûrement à la cuisine était chaussée d'un bois-franc qui semblait dispendieux. Le tout avait été décoré avec goût et soin. On pouvait y sentir Seeley dans tous les pores de la maison.

Ce ne fut que lorsque mon ravissement s'éteignit que je la vis. Dans toutes ses magnifiques formes, un énorme ventre bien rond et le visage lumineux, elle resplendissait de cette lueur typique des femmes enceintes.

« Waouh! Tempérance! Vous êtes enceinte!

- Oui, en effet j'arrive à ma 37e semaine de gestation.

- Je suppose que c'est pour ça que vous êtes ici, sourit-elle.

- En effet, Booth n'aime pas que je travaille sur le terrain à ce stade de ma grossesse. Il est insupportablement protecteur ces derniers temps.

- Je peux imaginer Seeley en train de vous forcer à rester à la maison toute la journée.

- En fait, je travaille tous les jours, mais comme aujourd'hui j'ai ressenti quelques contractions de Braxton au labo, il m'a ramené ici sans attendre. Toutes protestations de ma part furent vaines.

- C'est vrai que cette maison est plus près du labo que votre appartement ».

Elle me regarda un moment comme si elle ne savait pas comment interpréter mon commentaire.

« Alors Hannah, qu'avez-vous fait ces derniers mois?

- Oh! Vous savez? Je me suis promenée. Libye, Syrie, Afghanistan! Je viens de terminer un reportage très intéressant sur le rapatriement des troupes américaines d'Iraq et les impacts de ce départ sur la population locale. J'étais en Afghanistan quand, d'un coup de tête, j'ai décidé de revenir au pays.

- Il s'agit d'un sujet intéressant. Lorsqu'un envahisseur quitte le territoire conquis, il est courant que la population locale se divise et agisse de la même façon que lorsque l'envahisseur était toujours présent. Il est donc à prévoir que les attentats continueront de survenir même après le rapatriement des troupes.

- C'est exactement ce que je disais dans mon reportage. La plupart des locaux que j'ai interviewés étaient pratiquement indifférents au départ des Américains. Ils en voulaient plus à leurs voisins ou à un autre groupe ethnique. Même si la majorité souhaitait la paix, aucun n'avait l'impression que les problèmes tiraient à leur fin.

- Je suppose que vous allez avoir beaucoup de recommandations suite à ce reportage.

- Je l'espère! Je souris avant de ramener l'attention sur elle. Et vous? Qui est le père? Est-ce que je le connais? Dites-moi que c'est ce professeur dont vous m'avez parlé la dernière fois que nous sommes sorties!

- Non, ce n'est pas le professeur, mais oui, vous le connaissez.

- C'est qui? C'est qui? » Demandai-je comme une adolescente.

À ce moment, j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir en coup de vent et il ne prit pas trois secondes à Tempérance pour se lever et accueillir le nouveau venu.

« Bones, tu ne devineras jamais qui était finalement le tueur! C'était la voix chaude et grave de Seeley. Un frisson traversa mon corps.

- Booth, s'avança Tempérance vers lui.

- C'était le laitier! LE LAITIER! Tu te rends compte? Je veux dire, j'ai vu des trucs tordus dans ma vie, mais le laitier?

- Tu es sûr? Vous avez toutes les preuves?

- Irréfutables! Il y avait son ADN sur la corde! Mais tu peux croire, le laitier? Moi, je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. J'étais tellement excité en sortant du boulot que je suis allé acheter ceci, dit-il en lui tendant un petit sac.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ouvre, tu le sauras assez tôt! »

Il avait l'air heureux. Plus qu'heureux. Trop heureux. Heureux à un point que je pouvais sentir mon estomac se contracter à la vue de son visage illuminé et de son magnifique sourire. Il avait fait son deuil de moi.

Tempérance ouvrit le sac.

« Non! Pas encore!

- Hé! Un bébé n'a jamais assez de pyjamas! Crois-moi! Je pouvais changer Parker trois fois par jour quand il était bébé.

- Mais c'est quoi ce dessin?

- Non! Après tout ce temps, tu ne reconnais toujours pas le logo des _Flyers_ de Philadelphie?

- Mais il est rose! Il ne devrait pas être orange?

- Ça en fait toute la beauté! Il est rose ET il brille. Qu'y a-t-il de plus beau qu'un pyjama de bébé des _Flyers_ rose et qui brille?

- Cette fille te tiens déjà en laisse, Booth! Rit-elle en secouant la tête.

- Tu vas bien? Dit-il en plaçant ses mains sur son ventre alors que mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- Oui, les contractions ont cessé dans l'avant-midi. J'ai même pu aider Clark à faire quelques identifications via Internet.

- Bones!

- Je suis restée assise toute la journée, je te promets! » Sourit-elle alors qu'il lui sourit à son tour.

Et il fit le mouvement que je souhaitais ne pas voir. Il se pencha sur elle, lui posa un baiser sur les lèvres et caressa de ses mains l'abdomen gonflé de Tempérance.

Une bombe aurait explosé que je ne m'en serais pas rendu compte! J'étais abasourdie, bouche-bée. Alors que le baiser n'avait probablement pas duré plus de deux secondes, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait duré des heures! Ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses mains sur son ventre caressant doucement son enfant à naître.

« Nous avons de la compagnie, chuchota-t-elle.

- De la compagnie? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt! » Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le séjour. Il arrêta sa route nette lorsqu'il m'aperçut, assise sur son canapé. Alors que son regard s'ouvrait de surprise, je pouvais deviner qu'il était en dilemme : m'accueillir avec civilité ou me jeter à la porte comme un vulgaire déchet.

Évidemment, il choisit le premier.

« Hannah!

- Salut Seeley!

- Booth, coupa Tempérance, je vais faire un peu de yoga dans la salle d'entrainement.

- Sois prudente! Je ne veux pas que tu accouches de ce bébé pendant que tu es coincée en forme de bretzel! Elle laissa s'échapper un rire et quitta la pièce.

- T'as l'air heureux, dis-je en souriant tristement une fois que nous fûmes seuls.

- Je le suis.

- Il y a beaucoup de changements dans ta vie comme je vois.

- Que fais-tu ici, Hannah?

- Je suppose… tu… je … tu me manquais… je voulais savoir…

- Savoir quoi Hannah? Devant mon silence, il comprit aussitôt. Tu voulais qu'on se remette ensemble, chuchota-t-il en regardant ses pieds.

- Ouais.

- Hannah…

- Tu veux prendre une marche? Suggérai-je; l'air frais me ferait le plus grand bien.

- D'accord, laisse-moi juste avertir Bones ».

La journée était magnifique. Malgré la fraicheur de l'hiver encore présente, nous pouvions sentir le printemps qui approchait. Le ciel était d'un bleu très clair et les températures approchaient les 5 degrés Celsius.

Seeley et Tempérance étaient ensembles. Ils attendaient un bébé pour bientôt… à peine un an après qu'on se soit laissés.

« Je suppose que Tempérance a enfin tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulu, dis-je après un long malaise.

- Ne fais pas ça!

- Quoi?

- Mettre toute la faute sur Bones. Je n'accepterai pas que tu parles contre elle.

- Waouh, tu es vraiment sous son emprise.

- Non, je l'aime, c'est tout.

- Seeley… commençai-je à me défendre lorsque je compris que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Me quereller avec lui était définitivement la dernière chose à faire. Je m'excuse, dis-je enfin. C'est juste un choc… je revenais en me disant qu'on pourrait se remettre ensemble et je te retrouve non seulement avec Tempérance, mais une Tempérance sur le point d'accoucher. Je suppose que je suis seulement surprise. C'est bien toi le père?

Il hocha la tête.

- Ouais. Il sourit. Le bébé devrait venir au monde au début du mois de mars.

- Un bébé du printemps…

- C'est ce que j'ai pensé.

- C'est une fille?

- Oui.

- Et tu en es content?

- Ne le dis à personne, spécialement pas à Bones, mais même si je disais à tout le monde que je voulais un garçon, j'espérais secrètement une fille.

- Je plains les pauvres garçons qui oseront s'approcher d'elle, par contre.

- Ces petits chenapans devront bien se tenir, sinon…

Je ris.

- Tu as l'air vraiment heureux, Seeley.

- Je le suis. C'est la première fois dans ma vie que je me sens vraiment en paix avec moi-même.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de baisser la tête et de ressentir une douleur au ventre.

- Ne le prend pas mal, Hannah! Dieu sait que tu es arrivée dans ma vie à un moment où j'avais besoin de toi, mais…

- Je n'étais pas la Bonne. Je n'étais pas Tempérance.

- Non, tu n'étais pas Bones.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé de t'épouser alors?

- Je voulais que tu soies la bonne, Hannah. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point! J'étais persuadé que Bones et moi n'aurions jamais notre chance. Je voulais simplement avoir la vie dont j'avais toujours rêvée : le mariage, les enfants…

- Tu as donc choisi le deuxième choix. Le lot de consolation.

- Hannah, tu ne seras jamais un lot de consolation.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je ressens.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Hannah. Je serais probablement mort en Afghanistan en ayant fait quelque chose de vraiment stupide si tu n'avais pas été là! Simplement pour ça, tu ne seras jamais un lot de consolation. Je t'ai demandé en mariage pour me prouver à moi-même que je n'avais plus de sentiments pour Bones, pour faire un pas en avant, tu sais? Pour arrêter de penser à elle tout le temps.

- Mais ça n'aurait jamais marché… dis-je en baissant à nouveau la tête.

- Non, le seul fait que j'étais au lit avec elle à peine trois mois plus tard le prouve.

- S'il-te-plait, Seeley, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de cette partie de ta vie.

- Tu n'avais pas de problème avec la sexualité quand c'était entre toi et moi.

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Je sais… désolé.

- Tu as dit trois mois plus tard? Je calculais mentalement.

- Les choses sont allées très vite! Un jour, on est coincé dans un ascenseur évitant à tout prix le sujet et le lendemain, nous nous consolons l'un l'autre après le meurtre brutal d'un de ses internes.

- Lequel? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Vincent, celui qui venait de Grande-Bretagne. La première chose que nous avons sue ensuite était qu'elle était enceinte!

- Waouh quand tu disais que tu avais des supers spermatozoïdes…

- … je ne plaisantais pas, termina-t-il pour moi.

- Tu l'as demandé en mariage?

- Évidemment! Ça a été mes premières paroles lorsqu'elle a annoncé sa grossesse juste après 'vraiment?' et 'si tu savais comme je t'aime'.

- Je suppose qu'elle a dit non.

- J'ai été chanceux de ne pas recevoir une claque au visage!

- Mais tu es resté!

- Il y avait trop à perdre.

- Le bébé…

-… et Bones.

- Je suppose que tu as fait des sacrifices pour elle que tu n'étais pas prêt à faire pour moi ».

Il ne dit rien de plus. Y avait-il autres choses à dire? C'était le résumé de la situation : il était prêt à faire des sacrifices pour elle qu'il ne voulait pas faire pour moi. Nous marchâmes donc silencieusement jusqu'à sa maison.

« C'est vraiment une maison magnifique, Seeley! Elle te ressemble : un peu rétro, un peu moderne.

- Cadeau de paternité du docteur Brennan, s'exclama-t-il.

- Waouh! Vous habitez ensemble depuis longtemps?

- Deux mois. Ça a été difficile de me défaire de me mon ancien appart, mais c'était temps. J'adore la nouvelle maison.

- Tu aurais dû voir mon visage quand j'ai frappé à la porte de ton ancien appart et que je suis tombée face-à-face avec une vieille dame malpropre atteinte du cancer du poumon! Crois-moi, tu ne le veux plus, dis-je alors que nous montions les marches d'escaliers menant à la porte d'entrée. J'arrêtai mon chemin avant d'arriver sur le pas. Je ne pouvais plus rentrer dans cette maison. Pas en sachant ce qui s'y passait et qui avait droit au bonheur que j'avais refusé. Tu sais, dis-je finalement, je crois que je vais retourner à mon hôtel, mentis-je. Je n'avais pas loué d'hôtel dans l'espoir que les choses se déroulent très bien. On s'appellera et on prendre le lunch tous les trois, comme avant!

- Tu es certaine? Tu pourrais rester dîner! Bones va faire son célèbre macaroni au fromage!

J'eus un haut-le-cœur; le macaroni au fromage était un truc que nous partagions lui et moi.

- Je vais passer. J'avais un rendez-vous pour souper de toute façon.

- Tant pis alors, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras d'une caresse un peu trop amicale à mon goût. C'était bon de te revoir, Hannah. Ça a permis de conclure notre histoire comme il fallait.

- Ouais… euhm… hésitai-je dans ce câlin inconfortable. Bonne chance pour le bébé. Tu transmettras mes meilleurs vœux à Tempérance.

- Promis! Bye Hannah, sois prudente, sourit-il en levant sa main pour me dire au revoir.

- Au revoir Seeley ».

Je me tournai et descendis les escaliers. Lorsque je me retournai pour l'observer une dernière fois, il me regardait toujours, un sourire heureux au visage, et me salua de la main à nouveau. Je répondis à son salut avant qu'il rentre dans sa maison.

Je ne sais pas si c'est l'instinct de la journaliste ou par sadisme de ma part, mais avant d'embarquer dans le taxi, je levai mon regard vers la fenêtre. Un étrange sentiment de regret m'envahit lorsque je le vis embrasser Tempérance, ce même sourire niais au visage, avant de se pencher vers son ventre pour lui adresser quelques mots. Lorsqu'il se releva, Tempérance le regardait avec un tel air d'admiration au visage qu'un chat se coinça dans ma gorge. Seeley et Tempérance s'étaient vraiment trouvés et je me demandais si, un jour, j'allais pouvoir avoir la même chance.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>NA : <strong>Alors, bon, mauvais ou entre les deux? Comme d'habitude, j'accepte tous les commentaires en autant qu'ils soient constructifs et surtout authentiques! Et surtout, voulez-vous connaître les neuf autres manières dont Hannah aurait pu apprendre l'existence de bébé Brennan-Booth?


	2. NewYork Times Magazine

**NA : **Voici le chapitre qui m'a donné l'idée de cette histoire! **  
><strong>

**NA 2 :** À tous ceux et celles qui ont mis à jour dans les derniers jours et à qui je n'ai toujours pas commenté, je m'excuse, j'ai été terriblement occupée! Je n'ai pratiquement pas eu le temps de rien lire. Je vais faire tout cela aussitôt que j'ai quelques minutes pour m'assoir!

**New-York Times Magazine**

Elle marchait de son pas traditionnellement rapide et assuré sur le pavé des rues de New-York city en direction des quartiers généraux de l'ONU qui organisait une grande conférence internationale sur la situation palestinienne. Traversant les rues bondées de passants, de travailleurs en complet-cravate et de touristes, elle ne pouvait que penser à son ancien amant à qui le complet-cravate allait si bien. Un peu distraite par le souvenir encore vif de ses doigts dénouant cette cravate dans un geste de grande passion, elle ne vit le coursier qui se dépêchait d'accomplir sa tâche et fonça directement sur lui la faisant basculer au sol.

« Eh! Attention madame! » Avait chialé le coursier avant de continuer sa route sans attendre d'excuses de sa part.

'_C'est génial, s'était-elle dit en elle-même, mon tailleur neuf!' _

Elle se releva, essuya la poussière sur son pantalon autrefois propre et s'apprêta à continuer sa route quand quelque chose attira son regard. Le kiosque à journaux, comme il y en avait des milliers d'autres dans cette ville, comportait des dizaines publications en tout genre, certaines dans laquelle elle avait déjà écrit d'ailleurs. Mais, le visage souriant et radieux d'une amie qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis plusieurs mois déjà était apparu devant elle, à la une du New-York Times Magazine avec un titre qui attira son attention.

_Partenaires depuis sept ans, Dr. Temperance Brennan, auteure de la série Kathy Reichs, nous présente le véritable Andy Lister_.

Elle avait toujours su qu'Andy était Seeley. Il ne fallait pas être un génie de l'analyse littéraire pour le savoir et même si Temperance et Seeley avaient toujours juré qu'il n'y avait rien eu entre eux, chaque mot du texte était une manifestation de la tension sexuelle qu'il y avait entre les deux.

Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour acheter le magazine et le lire ainsi directement sur le trottoir. Tant pis pour l'ONU et la Palestine.

Elle ouvrit la revue à la page de l'article et ne put que sourire en voyant la photo des visages de ses deux amis. Ils étaient dos-à-dos et avaient les bras croisés comme s'ils venaient de se quereller. Pourtant, leurs visages étaient radieux et contents. Même Tempérance souriait à la caméra.

_Meurtres, cadavres en décomposition, mystère, séduction, les romans du docteur Temperance Brennan sont des best-sellers partout dans le monde. Ses romans traduits dans vingt-huit langues, vendus dans plus d'une centaine de pays et avec un film en production, tout le monde a déjà entendu parler de son célèbre personnage de Kathy Reichs et de son fidèle acolyte Andy Lister dont les tribulations judiciaires et amoureuses sont désormais célèbres partout dans le monde._

_Malgré toute la publicité qu'ont obtenue ses romans, le docteur Brennan ne se considère pas elle-même comme une auteure à plein temps. En effet, les péripéties de son personnage sont basées sur ses propres aventures avec son partenaire l'agent spécial Seeley Booth du FBI. Ensemble, ils ont résolu plus d'une centaine de meurtre, ont arrêté au moins autant de suspects. Ils ont été kidnappés, torturés, ont été placés au beau milieu de fusillade, l'un des deux a déjà même arrêté une balle pour sauver la vie de l'autre. En entrevue avec le docteur Brennan, elle explique comment un partenariat aussi solide s'est formé. _

_**New-York Times Magazine :**__ Docteur Brennan, votre personnage d'Andy Lister et de Kathy Reichs sont les alter egos littéraires de votre partenaire Seeley Booth et vous, non? _

_**Tempérance Brennan :**__ J'ai écrit mon premier roman peu après ma première enquête avec Booth. Malgré le succès rapide de l'enquête, notre relation professionnelle avait souffert de nos différences. Alors qu'au départ, je croyais avoir écrit un roman de fiction, je me rends compte aujourd'hui qu'il y a une partie de moi-même dans Kathy Reichs. Quant à Andy, j'avais toujours nié que j'avais basé mon personnage sur Booth, mon partenaire de travail des sept dernières années, mais je dois aujourd'hui avouer qu'il y a même une plus grand part de Booth dans Andy qu'il y a de Tempérance dans Kathy. _

_**NYTM **__: On parle ici d'une ressemblance sur le plan physique, car ayant la version humaine de Andy devant les yeux (__**N de l'A :**__ difficile à quitter des yeux d'ailleurs), il ressemble énormément à la description que vous en faites dans le roman : les yeux bruns d'une chaleur rassurante, la largeur de ses épaules, le carré de sa mâchoire?_

_**TB :**__ Il y a un peu de Booth dans chaque partie d'Andy. Je dois avouer que j'ai fait un Andy un peu plus rationnel et éduqué que le véritable Booth (rire des deux antagonistes), mais il a aussi des défauts que Booth n'a pas. Par exemple, il est extrêmement rare que Booth rate la cible lorsqu'il tire sur un suspect. Mais au niveau des valeurs et des émotions, il est vrai qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup. _

_**NYTM : **__Plusieurs de vos lecteurs apprécient la dynamique du duo d'enquêteur en raison, justement, de leurs différences d'opinion sur la majorité des sujets importants qui les touchent professionnellement et personnellement. Dans la réalité, comment faites-vous pour vivre avec ces différences?_

_**TB : **__En fait, il arrive souvent que nous nous chamaillions pour des sujets d'une importance variable. Ce sont souvent de petites chamailles qui se terminent avec une compréhension plus grande du schème de pensée de l'autre. Ces différences rendent l'autre aussi beaucoup plus intéressant, enfin je crois (elle se retourne vers son partenaire qui lui fait signe que oui de la tête). Il y a toujours une partie de moi qui ne comprends pas totalement la manière dont Booth raisonne et c'est toujours avec une grande curiosité que j'explore des aspects de sa réalité qui sont, pour moi, complètement illogiques ou irrationnels. _

_**NYTM **__: Dans vos romans, vos personnages sont entrés dans une relation amoureuse à la fois torride et houleuse, il y a déjà plusieurs années, comment votre partenariat a pris ce changement de relation dans vos romans?_

_**TB :**__ Comme je l'ai mentionné plus tôt, j'ai toujours nié le fait qu'Andy était basé sur Booth. Ce faisant, je pouvais faire faire ce que je voulais à mes personnages sans que rien ne s'applique à la réalité. En fait, j'ai accepté qu'Andy soit Booth après que notre relation ait… évolué._

Elle arrêta sa lecture un moment, partiellement parce qu'elle avait terminé de lire la première page de l'article et partiellement parce qu'elle était un peu surprise. La bouche ouverte, dans le milieu d'une des rues les plus encombrées de New-York, elle avait le regard fixé sur le magazine et craignait de tourner la page.

Il lui prit quelques minutes avant de trouver le courage nécessaires pour tourner la page. Lorsqu'elle le fit, face à elle, se moquèrent plusieurs photos des partenaires. L'une d'entre elle montrait Seeley le front collé à celui de Tempérance, les mains sur son ventre gonflé lui souriant bêtement.

Sous le choc, le magazine glissa de ses mains et tomba sur le sol.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Seeley et Tempérance… enceinte… Elle ne voulait pas d'enfants, elle lui avait dit… ou Hannah le lui avait dit… elle était confuse. Les yeux ronds, se remplissant tranquillement de larmes, fixant le vide, un air de détresse se dessinait sur son visage.

« Madame? Madame? Lui demanda un passant.

- Hein?

- Vous allez bien? Venez vous assoir, dit un homme en prenant le magazine au sol avant la dirigeant vers banc près d'eux. Ça va? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Oui, chuchota-t-elle. Je suis juste… sous le choc.

- Vous voulez parler? Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas, mais on m'a dit que j'avais une bonne écoute.

- L'homme dans le magazine…

- Oui?

- Il m'a demandé en mariage il y a à peu près quinze mois.

- Oh! Dit-il en dirigeant le regard vers le magazine et écarquilla les yeux légèrement en voyant les photos qui s'y trouvaient.

- Ouais. Je veux dire… Je savais qu'ils étaient proches elle et lui. C'était évident. Je peux même dire qu'elle avait, à cette époque, des sentiments pour lui. Elle m'en a parlé elle-même, mais… il m'avait dit que tout était fini avant qu'on se rencontre lui et moi. Il m'a menti, dit-elle avec amertume en regardant la photo.

- Hé! Ne dites pas ça. Vous ne pouvez savoir. Avez-vous fini l'article?

- Non.

- Je vais le finir pour vous si vous le voulez ».

Elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Elle ne trouvait pas la force de prononcer une autre parole. Le jeune homme commença donc à lire à haute voix le reportage.

_**NYTM :**__ Si je comprends bien, vous n'êtes plus que des collègues de travail?_

_**TB :**__ Depuis quelques mois, nous nous sommes en effet engagés dans une relation monogame de nature romantique. Travaillant ensemble depuis si longtemps, il n'était plus possible pour nous deux de nier l'attraction physique et sentimentale qui nous liait (l'agent Booth prend la main du docteur Brennan et lui sourit). _

_**NYTM :**__ Comment jonglez-vous maintenant entre votre partenariat professionnel et personnel?_

_**Seeley Booth :**__ Nous prenons un jour à la fois. C'est certain que nous nous inquiétons davantage sur la sécurité de l'autre, mais le fait d'être honnêtes dans nos sentiments l'un pour l'autre nous donne plus de liberté dans notre vie. Je peux maintenant la toucher quand j'en ai envie et je suis plus honnête tant avec elle qu'avec moi-même. _

_**NYTM : **__Vous ne vous querellez jamais?_

_**SB :**__ Tous les jours! (Rires) Il est amusant de voir comment cette partie de notre nouvelle relation n'a pas changé. On s'est toujours querellés, je crois que nos différents ont toujours fait la beauté de notre partenariat! Je suis très instinctuel. Je crois à mes trippes, en Dieu, à mon sixième sens et à mon instinct!_

_**TB :**__ Ce que tu appelles ton sixième sens n'est que ton habileté à lire les micromouvements et la neurolinguistique des personnes avec qui tu communiques. _

_**SB **__: Vous voyez? Ça fait sept années que je dois subir ça! (Rires) Elle voit le monde d'une manière très rationnelle. Tout a une explication scientifique pour elle. _

_**TB : **__Je ne vois ce qui a de mal à ça! Je trouve très rassurant de savoir exactement ce qui se passe autour de moi! _

_**SB :**__ Je trouve très rassurant de voir la magie dans le monde. _

_**TB : **__La magie n'existe pas. _

_**SB :**__ Vous voyez… (Rires) C'est comme ça tous les jours! Et, traitez-moi de masochiste si vous le voulez, je ne voudrais pas qu'il en soit autrement. _

_**NYTM :**__ Vous attendez présentement un enfant. C'est votre premier?_

_**TB :**__ Pour moi, oui, c'est ma première grossesse. Booth a un enfant d'une relation précédente. _

_**NYTM :**__ Comment allez-vous faire pour jongler entre vos carrières de justicière, d'écrivaine et de maman?_

_**TB :**__ Malgré que je réussisse facilement à accomplir plusieurs tâches à la fois, je suis au courant que je devrai diminuer mes activités professionnelles pour quelques mois après la naissance de notre enfant. J'ai, à l'institut Jefferson, une équipe extraordinaire ainsi que plusieurs internes qui ont prouvé à plusieurs reprises qu'ils étaient extrêmement compétents pour accomplir le travail de laboratoire. Nous avons aussi engagé une nounou qui prendra soin de notre enfant pendant les enquêtes. _

_**SB : **__… et il y a moi. (Sourires entre les partenaires). _

_**TB :**__ Évidemment qu'il y a toi! Booth est un excellent père. Chaque enfant qu'il a ou qu'il aura dans le futur sont très chanceux de l'avoir comme père. Il adore les enfants! Il en sait davantage sur la maternité et la paternité que moi! Je me sens choyée qu'il m'ait choisie comme partenaire de vie. _

L'homme arrêta sa lecture et leva son regard pour observer la réaction d'Hannah. Évitant de regarder ce qu'il y avait autour d'elle, elle jouait nerveusement avec ses mains. Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes retenant la douleur qu'elle ne savait pas qu'elle ressentait jusqu'à tout récemment. Seeley lui manquait et elle avait manqué sa chance.

« Vous savez, dit l'homme, peut-être que cette femme a raison. Il l'a choisie pour être dans sa vie, mais vous étiez là avant. Il vous a demandé de l'épouser avant.

- Vous ne comprenez pas. C'est elle qui était là avant. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis très longtemps et ils étaient vraiment proches, dit-elle. Proches à un point où je me demande si ce n'est pas moi qui étais dans leur patte lorsque j'étais avec lui. Ils avaient été partenaires plusieurs années avant que je le rencontre et ils sont maintenant ensembles et visiblement très heureux.

- Vous l'aimez toujours?

- Un peu… peut-être… oui. J'avais quitté mon boulot pour être avec lui, mais je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment de l'amour que j'avais pour lui. C'était peut-être juste de l'affection. Qui sait…

- Écoutez, dit-il en sortant son porte-monnaie. Peut-être que vous avez raison. Peut-être que ces deux là étaient destinés à finir ensembles depuis le début! Peut-être avez-vous même participé à leur union. Mais si chaque personne est destinée à une autre personne, s'il y a un seul être fait pour vous dans l'univers, une âme-sœur, à qui vous êtes destinés, ça veut dire que cette personne est toujours disponible pour vous aujourd'hui. Peut-être ne la rencontrerez-vous pas aujourd'hui, demain ou dans un an, mais si vous êtes destinés à qui que ce soit dans l'univers, vous allez un jour la rencontrer. Peut-être, aussi, est-ce simplement votre jour de chance, finit-il en lui tendant sa carte. Bon congrès! » Finit-il en se levant pour continuer son chemin.

Toujours un tantinet sous le choc, Hannah regarda l'étranger partir d'un pas rapide pour disparaître dans les rues bondées de New-York. Elle retourna la carte dans ses mains et put y lire :

_Timothy Sullivan, conseiller en sécurité_.

Elle sourit en coin et plaça la carte dans sa mallette avant de se lever, de prendre le magazine et de se diriger vers le siège des Nations-Unies. Avant de refermer le magazine, cependant, elle ne put que remarquer le petit encadré dans lequel il était écrit :

_Le docteur Tempérance Brennan a accouché le 7 avril dernier d'une petite fille prénommée Alyssia Joy Brennan-Booth. La mère et la fille se porte très bien et le New-York Times Magazine tient à féliciter toute la petite famille!_

_FIN. _

**NA : **Wow! Je voudrais remercier chaque personne qui m'a envoyé un commentaire pour cette histoire! Je n'arrive pas à croire le nombre élevé de commentaires que j'aie reçu! Je vous remercie énormément!

**Petit sondage :** À quel emplacement voulez-vous retrouver le prochain chapitre : Oslo, au Caire ou à Washington?


	3. Le secret dans la pyramide

**NA : **Savez-vous combien il est difficile d'obtenir une traduction français-arabe sur Internet et pouvoir l'écrire dans l'alphabet romain? Donc ma connaissance médiocre de l'arabe (qui constitue en gros au 'al' qui veut dire 'le' ou 'la') ne vise pas à offenser personne!

* * *

><p><strong>Le secret dans la pyramide<strong>

_« … Un an après la révolution égyptienne et du départ de Housni Moubarak, la tension demeure vive en Égypte où quelques attaques ont été proférées contre des civils au Caire. Ces attaques ciblant particulièrement des étrangers et des partisans de l'ancien président mettent en danger le voyage de l'équipe internationale d'archéologues appuyée par le gouvernement de l'Égypte visant l'excavation de 17 pyramides et de plusieurs milliers tombeaux ayant été découverts via satellite par l'archéologue Sarah Parcak. Les gouvernements égyptiens, américains et britanniques ont engagés des impressionnantes équipes médicales et de milices pour assurer la sécurité des scientifiques sur place. Hannah Burley, place Tahrir, Le Caire. »_

Elle demanda son avis à son caméraman et lui tendit son micro avant de retourner à la camionnette. Le soleil printanier de l'Égypte plombait sur le centre de la vie urbaine cairote et pour une femme qui avait passé le clair des derniers mois dans l'hiver frisquet du désert Afghan, cette chaleur était pratiquement insupportable. Mais Hannah Burley n'était pas de ses femmes qui se laissaient arrêter par la chaleur.

Après être retourné sur le terrain, il y a près d'un an, ses patrons avaient été agréablement surpris de toute l'intensité avec laquelle elle plongeait dans ses enquêtes. Son entêtement n'avait jamais été plus grand et elle osait maintenant prendre des risques qu'elle n'osait prendre auparavant. Ce qu'elle ne dirait pas, par contre, était que chaque jour, elle pensait à son ex qu'elle avait laissé à Washington DC et se demandait si elle avait fait le bon choix en refusant sa main. Peut-être aurait-elle pu faire son bonheur après tout.

Lorsqu'elle avait été appelée pour suivre cette histoire de fouilles archéologiques, elle avait demandé à son superviseur s'il était tombé sur la tête. Elle était une des journalistes les plus audacieuses du métier. Elle avait survécu à des explosions, à des tirs de mortiers et de balles et on lui demandait de couvrir des fouilles ennuyantes et assommantes? Pour qui il la prenait? Une journaliste scientifique? C'est au moment où il lui avait dit qu'on soupçonnait que ces explorations archéologiques étaient peut-être le prétexte pour quelques opérations de nature illicite de la part des gouvernements de ces trois pays qu'elle changea d'avis. On parlait même de la préparation d'un possible coup d'État contre le conseil militaire en place dans le pays.

« Ce n'est pas normal, avait-elle dit à son caméraman. Une équipe de quelques miliciens et un médecin, je peux comprendre, mais une équipe médicale entière? Un bataillon de milice complet provenant de trois pays différents? Non! Ça ne va pas! Il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

- Ces rats de labo vont vivre dans le désert pour je-ne-sais combien de semaines, avait dit l'homme bedonnant. Je m'amènerais un ou deux médecins aussi. Quant aux soldats, on ne les blâmera pas de vouloir être sécurité. Le pays risque d'exploser à tout moment!

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, disait Hannah. C'est justement le problème : ce genre d'équipe de recherche amène habituellement un ou deux médecins et infirmières, pas une équipe médicale entière! Ils sont cinq là-bas! Cinq! Ça et un cortège complet de Rangers? Ça ne marche pas! Il faut aller vérifier!

- Hé! Si tu veux y aller, vas-y, mais je ne vais pas m'enterrer dans le désert pour aller voir des maisons en terre cuite. Il y en a assez ici! » S'exclama l'homme ventru en roulant ses derniers câbles avant d'entrer dans le véhicule pour rouler jusqu'à leur hôtel.

Pas moins de quinze minutes plus tard, elle avait contacté les responsables du projet et une douzaine de journalistes locaux et internationaux pour une petite visite du site archéologique. Malgré qu'elle ait été surprise de la facilité avec laquelle la visite s'était organisée, elle se doutait maintenant davantage que quelque chose clochait. C'était comme si on attendait sa visite.

Il était courant dans le journalisme qu'un organisme accepte ou organise lui-même une visite des lieux pour les médias. Souvent ces visites-guidées ne montraient que la pointe de l'iceberg et en cachaient les véritables activités. Elle le savait; elle avait, après tout, visité des palais présidentiels du Pakistan et des usines nucléaires d'Iran. C'était aux journalistes comme elle de découvrir la vérité et de la révéler au monde entier.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain matin, une douzaine d'autres journalistes, leurs caméramans et elle se déplacèrent avec un guide vers le nord-est du désert saharien à l'endroit où on avait fait une des découvertes archéologiques les plus importantes du siècle, enfin c'est ce qu'on lui disait. Elle avait bien l'intention de découvrir ses secrets cachés et enfin gagner le Pulitzer qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Son plan était bien simple : suivre quelques minutes le groupe, se cacher et explorer le site par elle-même et retourner au groupe avant même qu'on s'aperçoive qu'elle avait disparu. Les autres journalistes lui servaient de couverture; il lui serait plus facile de s'infiltrer sur le site si elle n'avait pas un guide collé aux basques en tout temps.

Un voile autour des cheveux lui tombant pratiquement sur les yeux, elle voulait passer le plus inaperçu possible. En entrant sur le site, l'équipe fut accueillie par deux ou trois soldats armés jusqu'aux dents et dut identifier chaque journaliste et individu qui se tenait dans le bus.

« Bonjour, dit la guide alors qu'ils sortaient de l'autobus. Bienvenus sur le site de Saqqarah. Nous sommes surpris mais très heureux de votre intérêt pour nos recherches. Comme vous le savez déjà le professeur Sarah Parcak a découvert il y a quelques moins l'existence de dix-sept pyramides enfouies sous terre ici dans le désert du Sahara. Après avoir trouvé le financement nécessaire pour payer cette expédition, notre équipe s'est déplacée ici afin d'excaver ces pyramides. Il y a quelques semaines, nous avons réussi à complètement découvrir le tombeau d'un homme qu'on soupçonne être un membre de la famille royale de la quatrième dynastie, peut-être même un pharaon. Nous avons présentement une experte dans le domaine en train de vérifier l'authenticité de la découverte ».

Une femme à côté d'elle leva la main.

« Nous allons pouvoir visiter les sites archéologiques que vous avez découverts?

- Certains oui, d'autres non. Nos découvertes en sont encore en mode exploratoire. Nous voulons éviter au maximum la contamination des sites. J'espère que vous comprenez ».

Elle pouffa de l'intérieur. Éviter la contamination des sites? C'était un prétexte aussi inacceptable qu'invraisemblable.

« Alors, dit la guide, si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons commencer notre visite ».

Après de longues minutes ennuyantes, l'équipe avait exploré trois maisons de terre cuite, quelques couverts d'argiles décrits avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme et une sculpture de ce qui pourrait être un prince ou quelque chose comme ça. Alors qu'on les déplaçait vers la prochaine maison de terre cuite, d'un mouvement subtil, observant bien autour d'elle si on ne la regardait pas, Hannah se cacha un moment, laissant le temps au reste du groupe de s'éloigner.

Avec une vigilance aiguisée par des années d'expérience, elle sortit de sa cachette et commença à explorer les allées entre les tombeaux et les maisons. Elle cherchait ce qu'elle était venue pêcher : une histoire, un article, un scandale, quelque chose comme ça. Tournant le coin d'une maison, elle avançait tranquillement vers le bout de l'allée où elle espérait découvrir un gros secret d'État.

Le clic-clic d'une arme-à-feu qu'on armait derrière elle l'arrêta brutalement.

« _TAWAKAFI_ ! 

- Merde, se dit-elle en elle-même se tenant dos droit et elle leva les mains, effrayée de s'être fait prendre dans une position compromettante.

_- Istadiri nahwa l hait wa la tataharaki_! Elle connaissait cette voix.

- Je ne… je ne comprends… pas l'arabe…

- Tournez-vous vers le mur et ne bougez plus, dit la voix dans un français parfait. Elle connaissait définitivement cette voix.

- Seeley? Demanda-t-elle avec appréhension.

- Taisez-vous, ordonna-t-il. C'était définitivement Seeley.

- Seeley, c'est moi! Dit-elle en se retournant.

- Hannah? Elle retira son voile. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Tu es folle? J'aurais pu te tuer!

- Et toi? Tu t'engages dans la milice privée maintenant?

- Hé! C'est moi qui pose les questions ici!

- C'est une situation familière, tu ne trouves pas? Demanda-t-elle, flirtant en souriant. Toi qui m'arrêtes dans une zone interdite, t'as la même impression de déjà vu que moi? »

Il la regarda un instant. Il laissa transparaître un très bref instant un léger sourire au coin des lèvres avant de la retourner et de lui passer les menottes à sa grande surprise.

« Hé! Tu sais que ce n'est pas nécessaire, Seeley!

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là? Ton groupe était en direction de la pyramide, lui demanda-t-il en la guidant vers le bureau de la sécurité.

- Je voulais faire une petite exploration personnelle.

- Tu aurais pu te faire tuer, j'aurais pu te tuer et je ne veux même pas savoir ce que les fouines ici t'aurais fait si elles avaient découvert que tu étais sur le point de compromettre leurs recherches.

- Les fouines? L'équipe du Jefferson est ici?

- Il y a plus qu'une sorte de fouines. Allons ».

Il l'amenait d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la sécurité et l'assit abruptement sur une chaise toujours menottée derrière le dos.

« Je sais que tu as toujours aimé jouer brusquement Seeley, mais je ne suis pas vraiment dans l'esprit pour le sado-maso aujourd'hui », blagua-t-elle alors que Booth l'ignora et s'enferma dans un bureau.

Elle pouvait le voir par la fenêtre pendant qu'il passait un coup de téléphone, ne la quittant jamais des yeux. Il parlait de vive voix et semblait quelque peu irrité par la conversation qu'il avait. Les regards qu'il lançait vers elle étaient de plus en plus durs et elle regrettait soudainement avoir fait ces mauvaises blagues sur leur relation quelques minutes plus tôt. Il parla au téléphone quelques minutes de plus avant de sortir de son bureau pour venir la chercher. Lorsqu'ils y pénétrèrent, il la laissa tomber sans grande cérémonie sur une chaise et lui enleva les menottes.

« On vient de me dire que c'est toi qui as organisé l'expédition des médias ici. Ça fait trente minutes que vous êtes entrés et tu cherches déjà à te séparer du groupe. Quelque chose à me dire?

- Je ne suis pas de celle qui suit le troupeau, tu le sais ça! Chuchota-t-elle sensuellement en haussant les épaules.

- Que fais-tu ici, Hannah?

- Je venais explorer les ruines d'une société disparue depuis trois millénaires, dit-elle avec sarcasme.

- Pfff! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne te crois pas.

- Peut-être que je cherchais simplement un prétexte pour venir te voir? Flirta-t-elle et l'air de dégoût qu'elle pouvait lire sur son visage lui disait que ces blagues étaient peut-être un peu mal placées.

- Eh bien, tu cherches au mauvais endroit, dit-il avec recul, je ne suis plus intéressé. Crois-moi, Hannah, je ne suis plus le même homme que celui que tu as laissé l'an passé.

- On dirait! Se surprit-elle à dire. L'homme que j'ai rencontré l'an dernier était beaucoup plus amusant. Mais si je me souviens bien, c'est toi qui m'as plaquée après que j'aie refusé ta main. Je serais restée si tu m'en avais laissé la chance. Je serais probablement même toujours là!

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Hannah? Demanda-t-il ignorant son dernier commentaire. Tu cherches une histoire? Ton prix Pulitzer que tu attends depuis toujours?

- Ici? Feignait-elle l'ignorance.

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es ici? Que je ne connais pas les rumeurs qui courent sur le continent à propos de la mission?

- Quelles sont les rumeurs qui courent?

- Que l'exploration du site n'est qu'un prétexte pour la création d'une base militaire secrète au nord-est de l'Égypte.

- Tu es prêt à confirmer que cette histoire d'archéologie n'est qu'une couverture pour l'établissement d'une base visant à la formation de soldat dans le but de renverser le gouvernement provisoire égyptien et d'implanter l'homme qui plait le plus aux États-Unis?

- Waouh! Ça c'est un grand panier de salades! On dirait entendre Hodgins! Non, je ne confirme pas. Le fait est que nous sommes ici afin de découvrir 17 pyramides enfouies sous le désert du Sahara.

- Balivernes!

- Tu sors ton vocabulaire! Écoute Hannah! Je sais que tu penses que la sécurité ici est excessive et que l'équipe médicale est beaucoup trop importante pour un petit centre de recherche comme celui-ci, mais il y a une raison à tout ça…

- Ah ha!

- … et ce n'est pas celle que tu crois.

- C'est quoi cette raison alors!

- C'est moi qui ai demandé toute cette sécurité et l'équipe médicale. C'est moi qui ai engagé ces gars-là.

- Quoi? Pourquoi? Dit-elle en s'affalant sur son siège.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi? Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle hocha la tête. Suis-moi ».

Il enfila son casque et plaça son arme contre sa poitrine d'une manière plus qu'intimidante. D'un signe de tête, il lui demanda de se lever et aussitôt sortis du bâtiment principal, il se dirigea vers un endroit précis. Passant une barrière gardée par des soldats armés jusqu'aux dents et trois postes de sécurité, elle le suivait jusqu'à une petite inclinaison dans le sol laissant voir une porte gardée par deux soldats. Sans échanger plus qu'un regard avec les deux hommes, Booth et elle les passèrent et pénétrèrent le tombeau.

« Il s'agit de l'entrée de la première pyramide qui a été déterrée. Ne t'éloigne pas, c'est un véritable labyrinthe ici ».

Après une série de virages dans des couloirs semblant tout droit sortis d'un film d'Indiana Jones, ils atteignirent une grande pièce vivement illuminée où on pouvait voir des milliers d'artéfacts d'une valeur inestimable observés, dépoussiérés et minutieusement identifiés par une équipe de scientifique. Au centre de la pièce, on pouvait voir un sarcophage, sarcophage sur lequel travaillait minutieusement…

« Tempérance », chuchota Hannah.

Complètement absorbée par son travail, Brennan contourna le sarcophage et fit signe à l'équipe qu'elle était prête pour qu'on ouvre le couvercle. Elle s'éloigna un peu alors qu'on le soulevait avec soin et se tourna légèrement. Hannah ne put empêcher une petite inspiration de surprise à la vue de son abdomen gonflé. Tempérance était fortement enceinte.

« Oh! Fit Hannah, surprise.

- Tu vois pourquoi j'exige l'équipe médicale la plus compétente? Elle risque d'accoucher d'un moment à l'autre. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne. Elle a elle-même formé cinq des anthropologues judiciaires les plus compétents du monde, mais elle tenait à venir! Cette recherche est importante à ce point pour elle. Le pays n'est qu'un grand baril de poudre, 95% des personnes vivant autour sont si pauvres qu'elles ne mangent pas tous les jours, mais elle voulait s'enterrer dans cet endroit, avec toutes ces richesses, à trois semaines de sa date prévue pour l'accouchement. J'ai exigé personnellement que les investisseurs engagent une équipe de mon choix pour la sécurité et la venue des médecins les plus compétents au cas où le bébé déciderait de se pointer le bout du nez à quelques jours trop tôt! On est à 300 km de l'hôpital le plus proche. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de la base et elle a à peine une idée de ce qui s'y passe à l'intérieur. Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est qu'elle emballe monsieur Croustille là-bas au plus vite, qu'on le renvoie au pays, qu'elle accouche sans problème et qu'on ait six semaines de paix familiale avant qu'on en revienne aux meurtres et aux momies.

- C'est toi le père? »

Il ne lui lança qu'un regard accusateur comme s'il lui disait 'évidemment que c'est moi le père'.

« Ce n'est pas tôt? Il y a à peine un an…

- Avant c'est avant. Avant n'a plus d'importance depuis qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte. Tout ce qui est important maintenant est là, dit-il en pointant Brennan qui observait l'intérieur du sarcophage avec un tel enthousiasme qu'elle bondissait pratiquement sur place.

- Tu es dur à suivre, Seeley. Un moment, tu me demandes de t'épouser, le suivant tu n'as d'yeux que pour elle.

- Il y a six ans de cela, Cam m'a demandé ce que je ferais si elle congédiait Bones. Je lui ai répondu qu'il n'y avait que Bones, jusqu'au bout, pour toujours, de ne pas en douter une seconde. Aujourd'hui, je te dis la même chose, Hannah. Il n'y a que Bones, pour toujours. N'en doute pas une seconde, avait-il dit avec une voix grave. Allons, je t'escorte jusqu'à ton groupe. Je ne veux pas un mot de tout ça dans ton journal. Ce que tu viens de voir est confidentiel. Tu m'entends? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Viens », ordonna-t-il alors que Brennan se retournait vers l'entrée de la pièce. Elle croisa le regard de son amant, ignorant complètement la présence de la blonde à ses côtés, et lui sourit. Il ne put s'en empêcher, il lui sourit à son tour. Son air de gamine qui illuminait son visage à la vue de sa fameuse momie était si mignon qu'il serait tombé amoureux d'elle sur-le-champ s'il ne l'était pas déjà. Il lui leva la main en signe de salutation et se retourna pour sortir de la pyramide suivi par son ex un peu troublée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Seeley était amoureux, mais ce n'était pas pour elle qu'il était tombé. Elle dut empêcher un petit haut-le-cœur.

Comme par hasard, le groupe de journalistes étaient à la porte lorsqu'ils sortirent.

« Je vous ramène une brebis perdue, dit Booth à la blague en dirigeant Hannah vers le groupe.

- Je m'étais perdue, dit Hannah innocemment.

- Je vais vous laisser continuer votre visite, dit Booth avec une grande affabilité alors que le groupe continuait sa marche vers la prochaine ruine.

- Je me perdrais dans une pyramide avec ce soldat n'importe quand, dit une journaliste à ses côtés. Quelle chance!

- Croyez-moi, il est pris! Dit Hannah en laissant sortir un rire jaune.

- Alors, c'était comment à l'intérieur? Demanda une jeune journaliste d'un magazine de vulgarisation scientifique. Y a-t-il des sculptures et des artéfacts? Avez-vous vu des momies, un pharaon. La guide nous a dit qu'il n'y avait rien, mais on en garde l'entrée bien serrée pour un endroit où il n'y a rien.

- Il n'y a rien à voir, mentit-elle. Même architecture ennuyante que celle que nous avons vue depuis le début de la visite. Désolée.

- Dommage. Une nouvelle comme celle-là aurait pu changer ma vie!

- Et la mienne, dont! » Ajouta Hannah en regardant avec nostalgie et amertume l'entrée de la pyramide.

Elle était venue à la recherche d'une nouvelle qui changerait le monde; elle sortait avec une nouvelle qui avait changé sa vie.

Lorsqu'elle revint à l'hôtel ce soir-là, elle fut accueillie par son caméraman qui lui demanda comment s'était déroulée sa visite. Elle ne jeta qu'un bof qui reflétait son humeur et se retira dans sa chambre en ignorant le rire de son collègue.

Assise sur un lit inconfortable d'un hôtel médiocre du Caire, elle plongea sa main dans un de ses sacs de voyage dans lequel elle gardait tout ce qu'elle avait. Elle y ressortit une petite boîte qu'elle plaça sur le lit et l'ouvrit. Le visage illuminé de Seeley la regardait en lui souriant. Avec amertume, elle observa que même avec son plus beau sourire de l'époque, le Seeley d'avant n'avait pas l'air aussi heureux que le Seeley qu'elle avait vu aujourd'hui et elle ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme en comprenant qu'elle n'était et ne serait jamais le secret de son bonheur.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>NA :<strong> Merci encore une fois pour tous vos commentaires. Je finis ce chapitre un peu triste en vous en promettant un beaucoup plus léger et heureux à Oslo la prochaine fois.


	4. Une page d'histoire

**NA : **D'abord, désolée pour le délai, j'avais promis à certaines personnes une mise-à-jour ce weekend, mais ce dernier a été plus occupé que je croyais. Ensuite, voici un chapitre plus long que les autres, mais après sa lecture, j'en suis très satisfaite! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Une page d'histoire<strong>

Je jetai un œil dans le miroir et aimai ce que je vis. La dernière coloration avait fait son œuvre et j'étais reconnaissante pour ce _frisørsalong_ qu'avait trouvé mon collègue Eirik la semaine dernière à mon arrivée en Norvège. S'il fallait que l'Amérique entière ait vu mes cheveux blancs!

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais ici… pour ça! Couvrir cet événement était la récompense de toute une carrière. Une page d'histoire se tournait aujourd'hui et j'étais la journaliste parmi tout le réseau qui avait été choisie pour couvrir l'événement, à l'écrit comme à l'écran. Un honneur. Je ne sais pas si c'était parce que j'avais autrefois connu la récipiendaire mais, même si je ne l'avais vue depuis treize ans, j'étais fébrile à l'idée de la revoir en ces circonstances. J'avais même une entrevue prévue avec elle.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'étais nerveuse. Mes doigts tremblotaient en agrippant la fermeture-éclair de ma robe de soirée et la moiteur de mes mains faisaient glisser l'attache chaque fois que j'essayais de la saisir. Je pris une inspiration.

_Allons Burley, tu es capable de faire ça, c'est juste une fermeture-éclair!_

Et comme par magie, l'attache s'éleva par elle-même.

Ses mains glissèrent sur mes épaules et je sentis ses lèvres dans mon cou.

« Ne sois pas si nerveuse, c'est une soirée comme une autre, chuchota-t-il alors que je me retournai pour glisser mes mains derrière sa nuque. J'enfonçai mon regard dans le chaud et rassurant chocolat des siens et l'embrassai langoureusement. Quelqu'un t'a dit récemment que tu étais magnifique? » M'avait-il demandé en collant son front sur le mien.

Je sentais ses mains caresser mon dos laissé nu par le large décolleté de ma robe de soirée. Je n'avais pas pu porter une robe de soirée depuis des années et ça faisait longtemps que je m'étais sentie aussi désirable.

« Où as-tu connu le docteur Brennan déjà? Me demanda-t-il en se dirigeant vers la commode de notre chambre d'hôtel pour enfiler sa montre.

- J'ai eu une aventure amoureuse de quelques mois avec son partenaire.

- Ah! J'avais oublié que tu avais couché avec Andy.

- Alan!

- Hé! Nous avons tous les deux plus de quarante-cinq ans, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois vierge avant notre première rencontre. Et puis, je trouve ça cool que tu sois Helena! Ça ajoute du piquant à notre relation! Je couche avec un personnage célèbre!

- Je vais faire semblant que je n'ai pas entendu ce dernier commentaire. Je tiens à rester moi-même si ça ne te dérange pas!

- C'est l'idée de la revoir qui te rend nerveuse?

- Nah! Nous étions amies! Elle avait bien accepté notre relation entre Seeley et moi.

- Même si elle avait des sentiments pour lui? Demanda-t-il sur un ton incrédule. Ne me fais pas croire que ça ne lui faisait rien que tu couches avec l'homme qu'elle aimait bien.

- Hé! Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous sommes ici aujourd'hui! C'est vraiment une femme extraordinaire, dis-je en appliquant une dernière touche à mon rouge.

- Et lui… tu sais s'il sera là? Demanda Alan nerveusement.

- Probablement. Ils étaient inséparables à l'époque; je suppose qu'ils le sont toujours aujourd'hui.

- Ça fait treize ans que tu ne les as pas vus. Ils ont peut-être rompu leur partenariat!

- Non, cette information est toujours publique, ils travaillent toujours ensemble, mais c'est sa vie privée par contre qu'elle a gardé affreusement secrète depuis que je me suis séparée de Seeley. On m'a dit qu'un sniper les avait pris comme cible et qu'elle gardait sa vie privée horriblement secrète depuis. Je suppose qu'elle ne voulait plus qu'on les prenne pour cible Seeley et elle.

- Tu as peur de le revoir?

- Serais-tu jaloux par hasard? Me retournai-je pour le regarder.

- Moi? Non!

- Ah! C'est pour ça l'interrogatoire. Tu es jaloux d'un gars avec qui j'ai habité pendant même pas six mois il y a treize ans!

- Ça fait trois ans que nous sommes ensembles Hannah, trois ans! Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps qu'on emménage ensemble?

- Écoute! Nous allons reparler de ça, mais pas en Norvège et définitivement pas en habit de soirée à moins de deux heures d'une des soirées les plus importantes de ma carrière! Les six mois que j'aie passés avec Seeley ont été bien, c'est vrai, mais tous les jours, je me disais que je pourrais être en train de participer au processus de paix au Moyen-Orient plutôt que de couvrir les affaires judiciaires des petits policiers corrompus de Washington! Je ne veux pas m'établir; je ne l'ai jamais voulu. On en reparlera sur le continent d'accord? Il hocha tristement la tête. Allons, nous avons une soirée à couvrir ».

La voiture s'arrêta devant le magnifique bâtiment qu'était l'institut Nobel et je dus prendre une inspiration avant de sortir, Alan derrière moi armé de sa caméra. Après avoir enregistré l'introduction de mon reportage, il rangea sa caméra, m'offrit son bras, je présentais notre billet au gardien à l'entrée et nous pénétrâmes dans l'enceinte de la bête.

J'eus le souffle coupé un instant. J'avais vu plusieurs endroits magnifiques dans ma vie, mais cet édifice était d'une beauté absolument époustouflante. Au bras de mon Alan, je tentai de me donner un air blasé avant d'avancer davantage vers la salle où s'étaient attroupés quelques uns des plus importants personnages du monde, mais j'étais persuadée que je ne trompais personne.

Un serveur passa devant moi, un plateau de flûte de champagne à la main. Il ne me prit pas plus d'une seconde avant de lui en voler deux en chuchotant fortement un 'Dieu merci!' Je tendis une flûte à Alan.

« Seigneur, le champagne est la plus belle invention de l'histoire de l'humanité! » Murmurai-je buvant une peut-être trop large gorgée du liquide doré.

C'est à ce moment qu'un magnifique jeune homme devant moi se retourna vers moi, me regardant d'un air surpris qui me mit mal-à-l'aise un moment.

« Hannah? Demanda-t-il et ce fut à mon tour d'avoir l'air surprise.

- On se connait?

- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas? Parker Booth!

- Oh mon Dieu! Parker! Mais… oh mon Dieu! Mais tu es … waouh! Tu es… tu as grandi!

- Étant donné que je n'avais pas encore de poils sous les bras la dernière fois que vous m'avez vu…

- Oh mon Dieu! Mais les années t'ont été très flatteuses! Tu es le portrait craché de ton père!

- Vraiment? Demanda Alan, inquiet à mes côtés.

- C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent, leva-t-il les épaules.

- Tu es ici pour le docteur Brennan?

- C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire pour une bonne collègue de travail, dit-il avec fierté.

- Collègue?

- Dr. Parker Booth, pour vous servir, tendit-il sa main à Alan pour la première fois.

- Non! T'es devenu anthropologue?

- Entomologiste, je suis un collègue du docteur Hodgins. On s'attend à ce que je prenne sa relève lorsqu'il prendra sa retraite et que j'aurai terminé mon deuxième doctorat en chimie.

- Je ne veux même pas essayer de deviner l'air sur le visage de ton père lorsque tu lui as annoncé que tu voulais devenir une fouine.

- En fait, il l'a très bien pris », j'entendis une voix derrière moi. Je me retournai et je le vis, splendide comme toujours dans son smoking de dernière mode. Ses cheveux avaient pris une couleur grisâtre avec les années et ses yeux s'étaient entourés de petites rides, mais il était toujours aussi magnifique qu'avant. Ses épaules étaient toujours larges et sa mâchoire, bien que moins définie qu'auparavant, était toujours aussi attirante qu'il y a quatorze ans. Je sentis Alan se raidir à mes côtés et je plaçai ma main sur la sienne.

« Alan Douglas, Seeley Booth, les présentai-je l'un à l'autre. Seeley, je te présente mon copain Alan.

- Enchanté, Seeley serra la main d'Alan en souriant.

- Moi de même.

- Alors, tu es ici pour couvrir l'événement?

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une ancienne amie tourne une page de l'histoire.

- En effet, dit Seeley en laissant sortir un sourire fier. Oh! Dit-il en levant le regard derrière moi. Le devoir m'appelle, si vous voulez m'excuser.

- Je te suis », ajouta Parker.

Ils se retirèrent de notre petit groupe pour se diriger vers une petite personne à l'autre bout de la pièce. La foule, qui commençait à se déplacer vers la salle de cérémonie, m'empêchait de voir avec détails de qui il s'agissait. Sans chercher à en savoir davantage, je me retournai vers Alan.

« Je comprends bien des choses maintenant! Dit Alan en soupirant dramatiquement.

- Hé! Tentai-je de le consoler. Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Écoute, je comprends, crois-moi. Même moi, je coucherais avec lui… et je ne joue pas pour cette équipe là!

- Alan! Ris-je à ses blagues.

- Allons, la cérémonie va commencer », rit-il en plaçant une main au creux de mes reins en me poussant gentiment vers l'entrée de la salle.

Mon siège était horrible. Placée dans le fond de la salle, juste derrière un grand blond de deux mètres, je tentais de trouver un moyen de voir la scène qui se situait déjà très loin de moi.

« Tu veux échanger de place? Demanda Alan amusé.

- Tu es sérieux?

- Évidemment, dit-il en se levant pour me laisser son siège. Tu m'avais l'air un peu paniquée… et ce n'est pas moi qui ferai le reportage. Je ne fais que tenir la caméra!

- Tu sais que c'est faux! » Ris-je avant de voir Seeley se diriger vers son siège à l'avant de la salle accompagné de Parker et d'une magnifique jeune préadolescente en robe de soirée.

« Oh! » Fis-je en comprenant quelque chose.

Cette petite fille qui accompagnait Seeley ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus de douze ans. Ses cheveux bruns tombant au milieu de son dos, sa stature, son pas assuré et ses yeux d'un azur clair me rappelaient une vieille amie.

« Quoi? Me demanda Alan.

- Je comprends tout maintenant.

- Quoi? Quoi?

- Le secret dans la vie privée de Tempérance.

- Quoi?

- Elle a une fille!

- Quoi? Répéta-t-il encore.

- Regarde la petite avec Seeley! C'est le portrait craché de Tempérance.

- Tu crois? Demanda-t-il. Il aurait parié pourtant que la jeune femme était la fille de Seeley. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui évoquait l'intimidant agent.

- Oui, il faut avoir vu les yeux de Tempérance pour comprendre. Elle a le même regard perçant qui donne l'impression qu'elle est en train de te passer la tête au rayon X.

- Effrayant!

- Ouais.

- Attention, attention, dit une voix sur la scène. Si vous voulez prendre un siège? La cérémonie va commencer.

- Oh! Ça commence, je suis nerveuse! Pourquoi je suis nerveuse déjà?

- Parce que tu es témoin d'une page de l'histoire qui se tourne?

- Ah! Ouais! C'est ça! »

Les lumières sur la scène s'éteignirent et le visage de Tempérance apparut à l'écran en avant.

_Par ses romans, elle a réconcilié des millions de personnes avec la littérature. Ses intrigues et son style simple et direct ont non-seulement battu des records de vente partout dans le monde, mais on lui attribue aussi en partie l'augmentation des inscriptions dans les bibliothèques et des ventes de livres en Amérique. Sa dernière œuvre, _La matière,_ a été qualifiée de chef d'œuvre, un des romans les plus importants du vingt-et-unième siècle. Fusionnant le roman d'intrigue qui a fait la renommé du Dr. Brennan et la réflexion philosophique profonde, elle a réussi à rendre ce style accessible à des dizaines de milliers de personnes moyennes. Grâce à sa contribution au monde littéraire, nous lui attribuons aujourd'hui ce prix. _

_Par sa science, elle a redonné son identité à des milliers de personnes mortes anonymement. Avec l'aide de son partenaire, elle a résolu des centaines de meurtre et a arrêté presque autant de suspects. Grâce à ses recherches, la médecine-légale a avancé à un point tel qu'il est maintenant possible de trouver l'identité d'un suspect qu'en regardant les rayons X de la victime. Son implication dans ses recherches à travers le monde ont permis d'identifier des personnages historiques d'une grande importance, de trouver l'origine de l'espèce humaine et de rendre le monde plus sûr. Grâce à sa contribution au monde scientifique, nous lui attribuons aujourd'hui ce prix. _

_Par son implication, elle a motivé des milliers de femmes à s'éduquer et développer leur plein potentiel intellectuel. Elle a permis d'éviter des guerres et a résolu des mystères qui étaient à l'origine de conflits qui duraient depuis des millénaires. Son influence dans les politiques gouvernementales de dizaines pays ont poussé plusieurs chefs d'état à encourager l'éducation des femmes et à améliorer leurs conditions de vie. Elle a complètement modifié la vie de millions de femmes et en raison de son implication pour améliorer le sort de l'humanité, nous lui attribuons aujourd'hui ce prix. _

_Pour la première fois de leur histoire, le comité Nobel norvégien et le conseil royal de sciences de Suède travaillent de concert pour remettre à la même personne la même année trois prix différents : le prix Nobel de littérature, le prix Nobel de physiologie et de médecine et le prix Nobel de la paix. Par la présente, je vous demanderais d'accueillir avec tout l'enthousiasme qu'elle mérite, la récipiendaire 2024 de trois prix Nobel, le Dr Tempérance Brennan_.

Seeley fut le premier à se lever pour l'applaudir et fut immédiatement suivi de toute la foule présente dans la salle. Les accomplissements de Tempérance étaient célèbres dans le monde entier. Elle avait fait plus pour l'humanité que plusieurs des plus grands hommes politiques du monde. Je suivis la foule, je me levai pour l'applaudir, me sentant légèrement choyée d'avoir eu le temps de quelques mois le privilège de la côtoyer.

Tempérance apparut noblement sur scène avec une humilité qui lui était propre. Elle s'avança vers chacun des membres du comité, les remercia sincèrement de l'honneur et s'approcha ensuite du micro.

« Être humain, commença-t-elle. Être humain signifie faire partie de l'espèce vivante la plus intelligente sur Terre. Qui que nous sommes, nous faisons partie de cet ensemble, nous partageons cette même essence qui définit l'Homme. Il y a 19 ans, j'avais dit à mon partenaire que l'ADN est quelque chose que nous partageons tous. Quand j'examine un os, je sais que ce n'est pas n'importe quel objet dont je ne peux faire abstraction. C'est une partie d'une personne qui est venue au monde comme moi. Ça ne devrait jamais être facile de prendre une vie, à qui que ce soit. Il m'a ensuite regardé avec un regard amusé et m'a dit que je répétais mon discours du prix Nobel un tout petit peu trop».

Des rires fusèrent dans la salle, les miens accompagnaient ceux de tous. Je reconnaissais bien là Seeley.

« Même si mon intention à l'époque n'était pas de répéter le discours que je présente aujourd'hui, mais de vainement tenter de le rassurer du fait que nous venions de sauver de la peine capitale un tueur en série, ce que j'ai dit à ce moment était vrai. Peu importe qui nous sommes dans le monde : homme, femme, blanc, noir, jeune, vieux, nous partageons tous ce qui fait de nous des êtres humains et nous sommes tous arrivés sur terre de la même façon. Et c'est à cette valeur de la vie que je dédie ce prix.

Ce prix que j'accepte aujourd'hui avec une immense humilité, je le dois à plusieurs personnes. Je le dois d'abord à mon équipe de travail de l'Institut Jefferson de Washington avec qui je travaille depuis plus de vingt ans. Ils m'ont non seulement appuyée dans toutes mes démarches professionnelles, mais sont devenues au fil des années des amis sincères et une famille fidèle. Je le dois aussi à ma famille d'éditeurs qui m'a fait confiance lors de la publication de mon premier roman et qui m'a appuyé dans la rédaction de mes autres publications.

Mais avant tout, je ne recevrais jamais ce prix sans cet homme avec qui je partage ma vie, mon partenaire, mon époux, mon amant, le père de ma famille, Seeley Booth. Booth, tu m'as tout donné. Tu m'as donné une vocation en me montrant la voix de la justice. Tu m'as donné la force d'aimer en m'acceptant telle que j'étais. Tu m'as redonné ma famille que j'avais perdue. Tu m'as prouvé que la vie était plus que la science, tu m'as prouvé que l'amour était plus qu'une réaction chimique et que la famille était plus importante que le reste. Tu m'as donné l'amour dont tu m'avais si souvent vanté les mérites et tu m'as donné une famille que je chéris plus que tout au monde. Sans toi, sans Éli et sans Parker, je ne serais qu'une scientifique ordinaire découvrant peut-être des choses extraordinaires, mais qui ne serait quoi en faire. Sans toi, je serais imperméable aux émotions que je ressens. Sans toi, je serais cette scientifique intelligente, mais perdue avec qui tu as accepté de travailler il y a près de vingt ans. Merci ».

À l'écran apparaissait le visage de Seeley regardant fièrement la femme qu'il aimait. Moi, je n'arrivais pas à croire que je n'avais pas fait le lien avant. Évidemment que Seeley et Tempérance étaient ensembles. Même quand j'étais avec lui, ces deux là étaient inséparables. Je regrettai un instant d'avoir été dans leurs pattes l'histoire d'une demie année.

La caméra effectua un zoom arrière et je vis la jeune femme à ses côtés portant le même air sur son visage. Leur fille, Éli qu'elle l'avait appelée plus tôt. La petite fille qui avait les yeux de sa mère portait le sourire de son père. La ressemblance était frappante, mais je n'arrivais pas à choisir à qui elle ressemblait le plus.

Je souris. Il semblait qu'après tout, Seeley ait enfin eu sa fin de conte de fée.

« Ce que Booth m'a appris est que l'imperméabilité et la passivité de l'anthropologue avait, oui, son importance scientifique, mais que cette objectivité comportait aussi ses défauts. Cette intelligence qui m'a été donnée par la nature ne doit pas servir que dans un labo ou dans une recherche éloignée de son sujet. Il m'a enseigné qu'il était de mon devoir de remettre au monde réel une partie de moi-même comme il l'a fait pendant des années. 'À grands pouvoirs correspondent de grandes responsabilités'. Cette phrase m'avait marquée lorsqu'il me l'avait dit. Ce n'est que plus tard que j'aie compris qu'il citait _Spiderman_ ».

Des rires fusèrent dans la salle et Tempérance continua son discours.

* * *

><p>« Alors? Entendis-je à nouveau la voix de Seeley derrière moi alors qu'Alan et moi nous préparions pour le tournage de mon entrevue avec Tempérance.<p>

- C'est moi qui devrais te poser la question. Alors? Comment on se sent lorsqu'on est marié à la première récipiendaire de trois prix Nobel?

- Fier, heureux que ce soit terminé!

- Je suppose que les dernières semaines ont dues êtres frénétiques.

- Tu n'as pas idée! Depuis qu'on en a eu l'annonce, le téléphone ne dérougit pas! Ça fait presque deux mois que Bones n'a pas mis les pieds dans le labo.

- Bones? Demanda Alan derrière sa caméra.

- C'est le surnom que Seeley donne à Tempérance. Deux mois? Vraiment? Comme je la connais, elle doit être sur le point de devenir folle.

- Elle n'en peut plus des entrevues, sans offense. Tout ce qu'on veut, c'est finir cette folie, prendre quelques jours de vacances en famille avant de retourner aux meurtres et aux squelettes… c'est ce qu'elle veut, je me contenterais de rester en vacances pour quelques mois, rit-il.

- Papa? Demanda sa fille en s'approchant.

- Éli! Viens, je vais te présenter une amie. Hannah, je te présente Élizabeth Brennan-Booth. Éli, je te présente Hannah Burley.

- Enchantée, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi, répondit-elle poliment. Vous connaissez mon père d'où?

- Nous… euhm… commençais-je mal-à-l'aise.

- Hannah et moi sommes sortis ensembles quelques mois un peu plus d'un an avant ta naissance, répondit Seeley avec honnêteté.

- Oh! Vous êtes cette femme qui a permis à ma mère de se rendre compte des sentiments véritables qu'elle avait pour mon père et qui l'a poussée à les lui révéler! Je dois vous remercier! Sans vous, je ne serais pas en vie!

- De rien… je suppose, dis-je encore moins à l'aise.

- Chérie, dit Seeley en glissant une main paternelle sur l'épaule de sa fille. Va rejoindre ton frère. Dis-lui que vous avez jusqu'à minuit avant qu'il vous ramène à l'hôtel. Tu vas coucher dans sa chambre ce soir.

- Mais pourquoi? Il ronfle!

- Éli, supplia Booth. S'il-te-plait.

- Oh! S'exclama-t-elle en levant les sourcils au plafond et en sortant un sourire conquin. Tu veux avoir une relation sexuelle avec maman! D'accord alors! Dit-elle le plus sérieusement du monde avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Bonne nuit papa, je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, ma chérie, répondit-il en la regardant s'éloigner.

- C'est définitivement la fille de Tempérance, dis-je en riant.

- Tu crois? Je me demande parfois s'il y a de mon ADN dans cette enfant, rit-il.

- Oh! Il y en a définitivement! Elle te ressemble beaucoup. Elle fera craquer les garçons.

- À mon grand damne, sourit-il tristement avant de voir Tempérance s'approcher. BONES! Cria-t-il pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Un sourire aux lèvres, Tempérance s'approcha de lui et lui posa un baiser chaste sur la bouche.

- Comment j'étais?

- Parfaite Bones! Le meilleur discours de prix Nobel que je n'aie jamais entendu.

- Tu as déjà regardé un discours de prix Nobel avant, Booth?

- Non, mais je suis sûr que le tien était meilleur que tous les autres de toute façon. Comment faire autrement? Tu as cité _Spiderman_! Complimenta-t-il avant de ramener son attention vers moi. Hé! Regarde qui est ici!

- Hannah! S'écria Tempérance. Oh mon Dieu!

- Tempérance, répondis-je riant un peu devant sa surprise et lui serrant la main.

- Que faites-vous ici?

- Je couvre la cérémonie. On ne vous a pas dit que je devais vous interviewer plus tard?

- Je vais rejoindre Éli et Parker, dit Seeley en s'éloignant.

- Je savais que j'avais des entrevues à faire, mais on ne m'avait pas dit que ce serait avec vous! Je suis heureuse de voir un visage familier!

- J'ai rencontré votre fille. Elle est vraiment adorable.

- Oui, elle l'est.

- Elle vous ressemble beaucoup.

- Parfois, j'aurais préféré qu'elle hérite des habiletés sociales de Booth au lieu des miennes.

- Oh! Je ne suis pas certaine que Seeley voit les choses de la même façon. Il a l'air en pâmoison devant elle.

- Elle n'était qu'un fœtus qu'elle l'avait déjà sous son charme.

- Seeley a toujours aimé les enfants.

- Ça, c'est vrai. Nous aurions aimé en avoir d'autres, mais un suspect malintentionné en a voulu autrement.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ça fait des années de cela, dit-elle avec recul. Booth a dit que c'était le destin qui en a voulu ainsi. Si nous avions eu d'autres enfants, nous aurions probablement dû arrêter le travail sur le terrain et je n'aurais pas gagné ce prix aujourd'hui. Je suppose qu'il avait raison.

- C'est une manière de voir les choses, dis-je tentant vainement d'être réconfortante.

- Si vous voulez m'excuser Hannah, je vais aller rejoindre ma famille avant de commencer la série d'entrevues.

- Pas de problème », répondis-je avec détachement alors qu'elle s'éloigna de moi pour rejoindre Seeley qui discutait avec son fils sous l'œil observateur de sa fille. Elle s'approcha de lui, glissa la main le long de sa colonne vertébrale et lui posa un baiser sur le coin de la bouche. Il se retourna et lui sourit en la regardant dans les yeux d'un regard amoureux auquel je n'avais jamais eu droit.

Je dois avouer avoir ressenti un très bref instant une pointe de jalousie à la vue de cette image. Cette femme avait tout : deux enfants magnifiques, un mari qui l'adorait, un emploi de rêve et trois prix Nobel dont celui de la paix.

« Ça va? Demanda Alan en arrière de moi.

- Tu sais, Alan, dis-je me retournant vers mon amant, je crois ce serait une bonne idée finalement d'habiter ensemble! Que fais-tu le weekend prochain? »

_Fin_

**NA :** Merci pour tous vos commentaires. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je puisse avoir autant de commentaires pour la même histoire! J'ai des idées pour deux autres chapitres. Si vous avez des idées pour combler les quatre chapitres qui vont rester, laissez-le-moi savoir. Prochain chapitre (probablement très court) : _Royal Dinner_.


	5. Discomfort Food

**Discomfort Food**

Mes dents s'enfonçaient dans ce merveilleux, juteux et succulent hamburger dont j'avais rêvé depuis cinq mois déjà. Alors que je pouvais sentir mes artères se bloquer sous l'effet du cholestérol et des gras transformés, je dégustais avec gloutonnement ce trésor de la fine cuisine du traditionnel _Diner_ américain. Le gras de la viande hachée cuite à la perfection s'accumulant au coin de mes lèvres, le goût épicé de la mayonnaise faite maison glissant le long de ma gorge, le fondant du fromage venant complimenter le croustillant des légumes et la tendreté chaude du pain rendaient irrésistible ce met délicieux quoique potentiellement mortel.

J'avais rêvé de ce moment depuis février dernier et aujourd'hui, le chaud soleil d'été plombant à la fenêtre, j'appréciais chaque bouchée de ce charmant repas qui m'avait manqué pendant mes dernières expéditions à l'étranger. Pas trop facile de trouver des hamburgers en plein milieu du désert Syrien.

J'étais de retour au pays depuis à peine deux heures et la première chose que j'avais faite en descendant de l'avion avait été de me précipiter au _Royal Diner _pour me procurer ce joyau de la gastronomie malbouffienne.

À ma sortie de l'aéroport, j'avais appelé mon éditeur pour prendre ma journée de congé. Je voulais me garder quelques heures de libre dans mon horaire pour manger ce magnifique hamburger, aller à l'hôtel, me doucher et, peut-être, rendre une petite visite à mon agent du FBI favori.

Je souris en coin. Il était bon d'être de retour au pays.

Je croquais à nouveau dans le savoureux sandwich lorsque quelque chose attira mon attention à l'extérieur. De l'autre côté de la rue, attendant que le flot de voiture diminue pour la franchir, se trouvait un visage connu. Je ne me rappelais plus exactement de son nom. C'était Angelica? Amanda? Angela! C'était ça! Angela, l'amie de Tempérance qui avait commencé à pousser son landau en traversant la chaussée. Elle tourna le coin de la rue, passa devant la fenêtre et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui faire un petit salut accompagné d'un sourire amical. N'étant pas certaine qu'elle ne m'ait vue, j'oubliai le fait qu'elle m'avait ignorée et continuai à déguster mon repas.

Pourtant, pas plus de deux secondes plus tard, je la vis s'arrêter, reculer, traînant toujours son landau avec elle, et me regarder à travers la vitrine du restaurant. Je la salua à nouveau avec enthousiasme, mais son visage – qui aurait dû être heureux de me voir – s'était durci et me regardait avec cet air de méfiance qu'on ne gardait que pour les personnes qu'on n'aimait pas.

Dans un mouvement furieux, elle retourna son carrosse et s'avança frénétiquement jusqu'à la porte du restaurant où elle tenta maladroitement de le faire entrer. Après quelques secondes – que je dois avouer amusantes – à la regarder tirer gauchement son bébé dans le restaurant, je me commençai à me lever pour l'aider. Elle secoua son index en ma direction, m'indiquant avec peu de tact qu'elle ne voulait pas de mon aide, et réussit enfin à faire passer son pousse-pousse dans l'entrée.

Elle s'approcha de moi, plaça ses mains sur ses hanches et me regarda d'un air sévère.

« Angela! Heureuse de vous voir! Tentai-je avec un sourire. Vous êtes vraiment magnifique! La maternité vous va bien!

-Vous êtes de retour depuis quand? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

- Mon avion a atterri à treize heures quatorze cet après-midi, répondis-je avec prudence. Vous n'avez pas l'air très heureuse de me voir.

- Je voulais simplement vous avertir de rester loin de lui.

- Pardon? » Demandais-je.

Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes oreilles. Cette fille, que je connaissais à peine, venait-elle vraiment de faire un long détour pour me dire de rester éloignée de Seeley? Mais quel culot! Pour qui se prenait-elle pour m'ordonner de rester loin de lui? Si je voulais aller voir Seeley, j'irais voir Seeley; elle n'avait rien à dire là-dedans.

« Je parle de Booth! Vous resterez loin de lui!

- Et pourquoi je devrais vous écouter?

- Parce qu'il est plus heureux maintenant qu'il ne l'était pendant que vous étiez ici! En fait, je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu plus heureux que présentement et il n'est pas question que vous veniez gâcher tout ça! Vous allez donc rendre un service à tout le monde et vous ne lui adresserez pas la parole!

- Désolée de vous dire ça comme ça, ma jolie, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit de vos oignons.

- Écoutez-moi bien, espèce de voleuse de mec et d'amie! Si vous vous approchez de Booth ou de Brennan, je vous écorcherai vivante, vous m'entendez? Je vous couperai en petits morceaux, je vous passerai au broyeur à déchets et je vous donnerai à manger aux bestioles de Jack, c'est compris?

- Vous essayez vraiment de me menacer? Dis-je me levant de mon siège. J'avais survécu à des balles de fusils et des tirs de mortier; ce n'était certainement pas cette petite femme qui allait me faire peur.

- Oui, c'est une menace! Si je vous vois mettre la pagaille à nouveau entre ces deux-là, je vous jure que vous ne serez pas vivante pour prendre votre prochain avion!

- Quoi? De quoi vous parlez?

- Booth et Brennan. C'est la première fois que ces deux-là sont sur la même longueur d'ondes. Ils vivent sur leur petit nuage depuis quelques mois et il n'est pas question que vous fichiez tout en l'air ».

Elle dut lire sur mon visage un petit air de surprise parce que le sien s'était soudainement éclairci.

« Ah! Vous ne saviez pas? Demanda-t-elle avec son ton satisfait.

- Seeley, je ravalais ma salive. Seeley et T… Tempérance?

- Probablement en train de faire des galipettes au moment où je vous parle. Vous savez, ils ne se lâchent plus depuis quelques temps! Deux vrais aimants! Tout le temps qu'ils ne passent pas à enquêter, ils le passent au lit. C'est habituellement comme ça dans les nouvelles relations. Vous savez de quoi je veux parler, n'est-ce pas? Des heures et des heures passées au lit à ne rien faire d'autres que de faire l'amour, manger et dormir, disait-elle avec un sourire narquois. Dormir, manger, faire l'amour! Dormir, manger, faire l'amour. Parfois on change l'ordre : on dort entre l'amour et la nourriture. Parfois, on mange et on fait l'amour en même temps. Des heures et des heures. Des jours et des jours. Et vous connaissez Booth, avec la forme qu'il a… Bren m'a dit qu'il était particulièrement performant pour un homme de son âge, qu'il était capable de le faire plusieurs fois par jour! Mais ça, vous le savez déjà! »

Je l'écoutais et je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles. Évidemment, je savais qu'elle exagérait, ça s'entendait dans son ton, mais, juste à l'idée de savoir que Seeley et Tempérance étaient ensemble… après tout ce qu'on avait vécu… Un mal de tête m'assommait soudainement.

« Oh! Mais c'est peut-être aussi leur grande nouvelle qui les rend si… exaltés!

- Nouvelle? Demandais-je avec appréhension.

- Oh! Je ne vous avais pas dit? Elle est enceinte! Deux mois déjà! Comme le temps passe vite! Non? Une seconde, Booth se remet d'un cœur brisé; la seconde, Bren est enceinte de lui! C'est magnifique comme le destin fait bien les choses ».

Sous le choc de la nouvelle, je m'assis un moment sur ma chaise, tentant de calmer mon cœur qui battait la chamade et la chaleur qui montait à mes joues.

« Sur ce, dit-elle souriant de toutes ses dents en agrippant son landau pour partir, je vais vous laisser. J'ai énormément de choses à faire. Je dois préparer le baptême de ce petit trésor. Ça, c'est si j'arrive à tirer du lit son parrain et sa marraine à temps pour la cérémonie! Ce fut… euhm… une délectation de vous revoir Hannah! En espérant que ça ne se reproduise pas de ci-tôt! On reste en contact, hein? Bye! »

Avec une aisance surprenante, elle sortit du restaurant et poussa son landau jusqu'à la fenêtre où elle me salua avant de disparaître dans les rues de Washington.

« Vous avez fini, madame? » Me demanda la serveuse en prenant mon assiette où il restait la dernière bouchée de mon hamburger. Sa vue me parut odieuse et je ne pus empêcher un haut-le-cœur à l'idée de faire pénétrer ce dernier morceau dans ma bouche. La magie du hamburger venait de s'éteindre.

_Fin_

**NA : **Cette très courte histoire est inspirée d'une scène coupée de la saison 6 où Angela avoue à Brennan qu'elle déteste Hannah. Désolé pas d'interaction Booth/Brennan pour ce chapitre. Et si vous vous posez la question : oui, je suis au courant que mon Angela est un peu OOC!

Pour ceux qui s'inquiète pour _Le garde du corps_, sachez, que je viens de terminer la rédaction du prochain et qu'il devrait être publié d'ici demain.


	6. Saw

**NA :** Voici un flash que j'aie eu hier et je me suis demandé un moment si je devais garder cette histoire pour la grande finale… mais non. Voici! J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que moi à l'écrire! À noter: changement de catégorie, cette fanfiction est maintenant classée T.

* * *

><p><strong>Saw<strong>

Avez-vous déjà vu la série de films _Saw? _Vous savez? Ces films où des prisonniers sont coincés dans des dispositifs de torture et doivent s'automutiler pour s'en sortir vivant. Vous connaissez cette sensation de ne pas vouloir être témoin de quelque chose, mais d'avoir quand même les yeux collés à l'action parce qu'on est incapable de regarder ailleurs? C'est exactement ce que j'ai vécu aujourd'hui. J'explique.

Mon plan était pourtant simple : j'irais chez lui et je discuterais calmement de notre rupture. Je lui expliquerais alors que je ne voulais toujours pas me marier, mais qu'il me manquait énormément et que je pourrais reconsidérer son offre dans un futur lointain. Nous ferions ensuite l'amour sur le divan du salon. C'était un bon plan! Un excellent plan, même! Spécialement la partie du sexe sur le divan. J'aurais dû savoir que rien ne marcherait ainsi.

D'abord, le premier indice que tout n'irait pas pour le mieux était qu'il n'était pas chez lui au moment où je suis arrivée. J'aurais dû faire demi-tour et revenir le lendemain, c'était la chose la plus logique à faire, mais est-ce qu'une porte, ou la logique, m'avait déjà arrêtée lorsque je voulais quelque chose? Non! Jamais.

J'enfonçai donc dans la serrure ma clé que j'avais gardée après notre rupture. Je tournai la poignée. J'entrai dans l'appartement et je verrouillai la porte derrière moi ; s'il avait soupçonné que quelqu'un était entré par infraction dans son appartement, il aurait bien pu m'envoyer une balle entre les deux yeux.

En avançant dans l'appartement, je ne pouvais que remarquer quelques subtils changements qui se trouvaient ici et là. Quelques nouveaux souvenirs laissés à la vue, un nouveau coffre-fort pour son pistolet, des fruits sur le comptoir...

Je pénétrai davantage, traînant doucement jusqu'au salon où je souhaitais m'assoir pour attendre le retour de Seeley. C'est avec étonnement que je constatai la présence de sièges d'amphithéâtre à l'endroit où se trouvait son ancien sofa. Ça aurait dû me mettre la puce à l'oreille.

Mon regard se tourna vers sa petite table de salon et je fus heureuse de constater que mon cadeau, ce téléphone à cadran que je lui avais donné comme cadeau d'emménagement, était toujours présent, séant bien sagement parmi les lampes et les autres objets que Seeley gardait précieusement. Je souris.

J'attendis longtemps, très longtemps. Si longtemps qu'en fait, je commençais à perdre patience et pensais m'en aller pour refaire le coup une autre journée lorsque j'entendis ses clés tenter – notez bien ici le mot tenter – de s'introduire dans sa serrure. J'ignorais ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la porte, mais je pouvais entendre des rires et quelques sons ressemblant à une bousculade. Ça aussi aurait dû me mettre sur la piste.

« Laisse-moi ouvrir, rit-il. Sans quoi on va finir par faire l'amour dans le corridor et madame Ross aura vraiment une raison pour se plaindre ».

Venait-il vraiment de dire ce que je croyais qu'il avait dit? C'était le dernier indice.

Après une vingtaine de secondes d'hésitation et de maladroites tentatives de tourner la poignée, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et j'entendis Seeley sortir un rire que je n'avais entendu que dans des situations particulières, souvent à l'horizontal.

La panique s'empara de moi. Il n'était pas seul! Je pouvais entendre le gloussement d'une femme qui riait avec lui. Il avait une nouvelle copine!

Je reconnaissais cette voix. Ce ton grave et sûr, ce timbre feutré, c'était Tempérance.

_Oh! Mon! Dieu!, _pensai-je en moi-même.

Je sentis le besoin à ce moment de me cacher derrière la banquette. Il était déjà embarrassant d'être entrée par infraction chez un des plus importants agents du FBI sans, en plus, le surprendre sur le point de faire l'amour avec sa meilleure amie et partenaire! Ainsi, assise par terre, portant attention à tout son, à tout changement dans le décor, j'écoutais la conversation… si on pouvait appeler cela une conversation.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Avait-elle dit en riant. Ça chatouille.

- Je n'ai pu penser à autre chose qu'à ton décolleté toute la journée et ce truc est dans mon chemin. T'as une idée combien il est difficile de se concentrer sur le bowling quand tu as ce machin qui me les pointe constamment? Mais où est cette pince? » S'impatientait-il.

_Bowling_? Avait-il vraiment dit bowling?

« Oh! Mais il fallait le dire! Avait-elle sorti avant que j'entende le son que faisait une dizaine de billes qui tombaient sur le plancher.

- Bones, ton collier!

- On le réparera demain. Tu devrais être content; tu as maintenant à ta disposition mon décolleté dégagé de tout objet gênant!

- Bonjour mes jolies! Avait sorti Booth avant que je discerne le son lourd d'un objet – ou, dans cette situation, probablement Tempérance – frappant le mur puis celui de baisers et de gémissements. Je crois, dit-il entre deux baisers… qu'ils sont… baiser… encore plus beaux… baiser… que la dernière fois!

- C'est un des avantages de la situation actuelle, ça et – oh oui, juste là – une libido accrue!

- Vraiment? Faudra faire quelque chose pour arranger cela alors! »

Les baisers, les gémissements et les soupirs recommencèrent jusqu'à ce que cette fois, j'entendis tomber une pluie de boutons sur le plancher.

« Bones! C'était vraiment nécessaire? On a toute la nuit, tu sais?

- Mais c'est maintenant que je te veux ».

Lorsqu'ils apparurent dans le salon, Seeley était torse nu, ayant précédemment retiré sa camisole, et s'affairait à retirer le haut que Tempérance qu'il lança loin derrière lui. T-Shirt qui atterrit directement… sur ma tête.

Je me sentais comme un voyeur regardant entre les bancs l'homme que j'aimais s'apprêter à faire l'amour à une autre femme. Je l'observais pendant qu'il la poussait jusqu'à la porte de sa salle de bain attaquant de baisers sa nuque, descendant jusqu'à sa poitrine habillée d'un charmant soutien-gorge où il enfourna son visage alors que ses mains le rejoignaient.

« Oh Booth! Gémit-elle alors que Seeley continuait sa descente plus bas jusqu'à son abdomen. J'espérais vraiment qu'il s'arrête là. Même si j'étais au courant du fait que Seeley était un véritable expert en la matière, je ne souhaitais réellement pas être présente pendant que Tempérance le découvrirait.

- Est-ce que je t'ai dit à quel point j'étais heureux? Avait-il dit en arrêtant subitement sa descente. Il caressa son ventre du bout de ses lèvres.

- Tu m'en as glissé quelques mots, oui… juste avant de le crier à tue-tête en pleine rue!

- Je n'arrive simplement pas à y croire! »

Souriant tel l'idiot du village, il continuait de caresser son ventre comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse au monde et, du coup, tout me frappa au visage. Tempérance était enceinte et Seeley, qui était le père, venait de l'apprendre… et je m'étais trouvée je-ne-sais-comment en plein milieu de leurs célébrations!

Je me retournai, faisant dos un moment au couple, qui vivait probablement un des moments les plus intimes qu'ils pouvaient vivre, et prit une grande inspiration. Seeley, Tempérance, un bébé. Des milliers de questions me venaient en tête : Quand avait commencé leur relation? Depuis combien de temps était-elle enceinte? Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué ce changement entre eux? Est-ce que j'ai quelque chose à voir là-dedans? Étaient-ils amoureux? Est-ce qu'ils étaient ensembles pendant que j'étais dans les parages? Pourquoi alors Seeley m'avait demandé en mariage?

« Tu es vraiment heureux? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bones, tu es la plus fantastique, la plus intelligente et la plus vivifiante des femmes que j'aie rencontrées dans ma vie. Je t'aime depuis le jour où j'ai pénétré dans cette salle de cours et où je t'ai vue enseigner la macération avec une passion qui aurait dû être illégale! Tu es la femme que j'aime et tu portes mon enfant. Comment veux-tu que je ne sois pas content?

- Je ne crois pas au mariage, dit-elle avec appréhension.

- Qui veut d'un mariage quand on a Tempérance? »

Ce fut comme un poignard en plein cœur. 'Qui veut d'un mariage quand on a Tempérance?' 'Qui veut d'un mariage quand on a Tempérance?' 'Qui veut…' La phrase se répétait dans ma tête encore et encore! Je sentais mon cœur se serrer et les larmes monter à mes yeux. Lui pour qui l'étincelle d'amour s'était éteinte aussitôt que j'avais répondu non à sa demande venait de lui dire qu'il abandonnerait l'idée du mariage à jamais si ça signifiait qu'il pouvait vivre avec elle.

« Booth, je te connais. Tu dis ça aujourd'hui, mais dans six mois, dans un an, tu voudras te marier… et je ne sais pas si je serai prête à ce moment-là.

- Bones, la pire erreur que j'aie faite dans ma vie a été de te pousser trop tôt l'an dernier. Je ne ferai plus jamais la même erreur. J'aimerais mieux passer une éternité à vivre conjointement avec toi sans être mariés que de passer une autre journée où je ne sais pas que tu m'aimes.

- JE t'aime, mit-elle en emphase.

- Je t'aime aussi, Bones! Si tu savais combien je t'aime! Tu es tellement belle! Tu ES la femme de ma vie! Mariés ou non! Dit-il en se relevant pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Et si nous continuions cette conversation dans la chambre à coucher?

- Eh bien, si tu avais laissé ton sofa là où je t'ai suggéré de le laisser, on pourrait continuer cela ici, mais comme tu as a une tête de porc!

- On dit 'une tête de cochon', Bones! 'Une tête de cochon' et on va voir qui de nous deux a la plus grosse tête de cochon, dit-il en lui lançant un regard machiavélique.

- Cinq secondes d'avance?

- Deux, sourit-il.

- Trois.

- Marché conclu. Trois, commença-t-il alors que Brennan courut jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. Deux, un. Prête, pas prête, j'y vais », courut-il en riant jusqu'à la chambre à coucher.

J'entendis Tempérance crier alors que Seeley pénétrait dans la chambre, les deux riant à gorge déployée, partageant vraisemblablement un moment important et agréable. J'en profitai. J'empoignai mes sacs et rampai jusqu'à la porte. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à l'appartement qui avait été le mien l'espace de quelques mois, je les vis dans leur chambre la porte grande ouverte tombant sur leur lit et ayant du plaisir comme deux gamins dans une marre de boue. Il se tenait au-dessus d'elle et lui jetait un regard que j'aurais aimé recevoir lorsqu'il était avec moi.

« Je t'aime, Booth, murmura-t-elle.

- Je t'aime aussi, Bones… et toi, aussi bébé », dit-il en caressant son abdomen.

Je regardai une dernière fois la famille heureuse et quittai cet appartement à jamais.

Vous comprenez tout maintenant. Ce que j'ai vu – spécialement le moment où il avait son visage encastré dans sa poitrine – je ne l'oublierai jamais. J'aurais préféré ne rien savoir de tout ça. J'aurais dû rester à la maison et laisser mon stupide plan sur la glace.

J'ai appris quelque chose d'essentiel aujourd'hui… ok, d'accord, deux choses essentielles : d'abord, ne jamais entrer par infraction chez un ex-copain. Ça ne donne rien de bon et nous impose des images mentales difficiles à oublier. Ensuite, j'ai appris qu'on ne s'interpose pas entre deux âmes-sœurs. Tôt ou tard, elles finissent toujours par se retrouver.

Ne reste plus qu'à trouver la mienne.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>NA:<strong> À nouveau, merci à tous ceux qui ont commenté! Et je vous invite à faire à nouveau de même!


	7. Hymne à la beauté du monde

**NA :** Voici un truc un peu différent. D'abord, c'est majoritairement le point de vue de Booth qui est décrit. Ensuite l'idée n'est pas de moi, mais de _Solealuna_. Merci _Solealuna_!

**NA2 :** Il me semble important de mentionner que JE N'AI PAS VU les extraits de l'épisode de ce soir et JE NE VEUX PAS LES VOIR! Je ne veux pas le savoir et surtout, je ne veux pas en parler! À mon avis, j'en sais déjà trop! Je veux regarder le premier épisode de la saison en en sachant le moins possible! Merci de votre compréhension!

**Hymne à la beauté du monde**

Le vent frais de mai frappait avec vigueur son visage et il ne pouvait que sourire en entendant le rigolo petit rire de sa fille qui adorait les joggings matinaux qu'il partageait avec sa famille tous les weekends. À chaque pas qu'il faisait, il pouvait sentir le souffle de sa fille sur sa nuque alors qu'elle hoquetait à chaque bond comme si elle se promenait à cheval.

Chaque weekend, après un moment très agréable passé auprès de la femme de sa vie, il se levait et rejoignait sa fille dans sa chambre à coucher où elle l'attendait, parfois avec un sourire aux lèvres, parfois avec une grimace, pour qu'il la sorte de son lit et qu'il l'emmène jusqu'à la chambre à coucher où tous ensembles, ils partageaient l'intimité que pouvait partager une famille un matin de weekend.

Après leur petit dodo du samedi, ils se levaient s'habillaient chaudement, il enfilait le porte-bébé et ensemble entamaient leur jogging. Sortant de leur maison, sous les petits rires de leur enfant, qui adorait ce moment de la journée, ils traversaient la rue, couraient le long des jolies maisons qui bordaient la promenade qu'ils avaient choisie pour vivre et se rendaient jusqu'au bassin du Centre Lincoln qui leur était si cher depuis si longtemps.

Les joyeux cris du bambin dans son dos, le tamtam de leur pas au sol, leur respiration de plus en plus haletante, ils appréciaient tous ces sons qui garnissaient de leur promenade hebdomadaire. Ils s'étaient rendu jusqu'au _Royal Dinner_ où, en ignorant la déflagration au loin, ils avaient dégusté un savoureux petit-déjeuner et trottait maintenant jusqu'à leur maison.

C'est à ce moment que le téléphone sonna.

Après la naissance de Lilly Booth, il avait demandé au FBI de réduire ses heures. Ainsi, sauf en des circonstances exceptionnelles, jamais il n'entendait son téléphone sonner les matins de fin de semaine ou les nuits de semaine. Apparemment, ce matin-là était un matin de circonstances exceptionnelles.

« Booth, avait-il répondu.

- Hacker.

- Je vous avertis, Hacker, ça a intérêt à être vraiment important. J'ai donné congé à la nounou et elle est allée à New-York avec sa copine pour le weekend.

- Vous le savez peut-être déjà, Booth, mais un homme vient de se faire exploser devant le théâtre Warner. C'est vous qui allez enquêter. Je veux vous voir dans15 minutes et amenez Tempérance.

- Mais… Lilly », avait-il tenté dans le vide, Hacker avait déjà coupé l'appel.

Lentement, il éteignit son téléphone et le replaça dans sa poche. Il leva un regard inquiet vers Brennan, puis jeta un œil à sa fille qui s'endormait dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Brennan.

- Un attentat terroriste au théâtre Warner. On doit se rendre immédiatement.

- Mais Lilly?

- On devra l'amener avec nous. Appelle ton père, il viendra la prendre lorsqu'il le pourra. Bon, allons, allons, il faut y aller maintenant ».

Il ne leur prit pas plus de 15 minutes avant d'arriver près de _ground zero _où régnait le chaos. Des dizaines de voitures de police éloignaient les journalistes et les curieux de la scène de crimes pendant que près d'une centaine de policiers et de techniciens s'y affairaient afin d'identifier les indices qu'on pouvait y trouver.

Au loin, ils pouvaient voir la fumée s'échappant du bâtiment devant lequel l'explosion avait eu lieu. Des voitures s'étaient enflammées et les vitres de tous bâtiments autour du point d'impact avaient volé en éclat. Le sol enveloppé d'un quelconque mélange de sang, de verre et de produits chimiques supportait vainement les gens blessés recouverts de sang, de fragments d'os, de verre brisé et de restes humains. Pendant que les ambulanciers s'affairaient à soigner les blessés, les policiers tentaient de regrouper les témoins et certains techniciens sur place commençaient déjà à accumuler des preuves.

Se frayant difficilement un chemin à travers tout ce chahut, Booth conduisait machinalement son véhicule. Il avait enquêté sur des attentats terroristes ou sur d'horribles meurtres de masse auparavant. Aujourd'hui, par contre, avec sa fille sur le siège arrière dont le regard observateur – le même que sa mère – était plaqué à la fenêtre de la voiture, ce genre d'enquête prenait une toute nouvelle perspective. Comment élever une petite fille si innocente lorsqu'autant d'horreurs enlaidissaient le monde? Il la regardait dans le rétroviseur, ses deux petites queues de cheval de chaque côté de sa tête et ses yeux bleus clairs brillants qui lui rappelaient tellement ceux de sa mère, et il ne pouvait croire qu'il allait joindre le plus beau et le plus laid de cette Terre au même endroit.

« Peut-être devrais-je emporter avec moi le porte-bébé et Lilly pendant que j'examinerai les restes? Avait alors mentionné Brennan.

- Non! Il n'en est pas question!

- Pourquoi? Hodgins et Angela ont traîné Michael de la sorte pendant plus d'un an! Je ne vois pas la différence.

- La différence est qu'Hodgins travaille avec des insectes et Angela travaille sur un ordinateur; tu ramasses des parties jambes et de cervelle.

- La cervelle, c'est le domaine de Cam.

- Je ne veux pas. C'est tout. Ma fille n'ira pas là où se trouvent des morceaux de corps gluants et déchiquetés en petits morceaux! Point final!

- Tu ne veux pas la laisser dans la voiture, quand même!

- Je vais la prendre.

- Quoi?

- Avec le porte bébé! Je vais la prendre!

- Mais Booth, cette enquête pourrait faire ta carrière! Tu ne peux pas te promener ou questionner les témoins avec elle sur ton dos, tu n'auras aucune crédibilité!

- Les témoins devront accepter sa présence parce qu'il n'est pas question qu'elle te suive et encore moins qu'elle reste seule dans la voiture! C'est décidé ».

Aucune protestation que Brennan put proférer par la suite n'eut quelconque résultat. Se stationnant à l'endroit qu'un policier gardait pour lui, Booth sortit de son véhicule et se dirigea immédiatement vers le coffre-arrière lorsqu'on l'interpella derrière lui.

« Booth! Enfin, vous êtes là!

- Directeur adjoint Hacker, salua Booth.

- Tempérance, sourit Hacker lorsque cette dernière sortit du VUS. Apparemment le fait qu'elle ait enfanté l'enfant d'un autre homme et qu'elle habitait avec lui n'avait pas aidé à diminuer son inclinaison pour elle.

- Bonjour Andrew, où sont les victimes? Plongea-t-elle directement au but en enfilant ses gants de latex.

- Par là, l'agent Lascow va vous diriger vers les cadavres.

- On n'a rien bougé, j'espère.

- Non, bien sûr que non, docteur Brennan, dit-il avant de remarquer Booth qui préparait le porte-bébé. Agent Booth, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?

- Un porte-bébé.

- Ne me dites pas que vous avez… »

À ce moment, Booth ouvrit la porte arrière de son véhicule, détacha sa fillette et la prit dans ses bras pour l'en sortir.

« Vous avez… soupira dramatiquement Hacker alors que Booth plaçait sa fille dans le porte-bébé. Agent Booth, chuchota-t-il furieusement à son meilleur agent, nous avons le monde entier qui nous observe présentement. J'ai le président qui m'appelle à toutes les cinq minutes afin de savoir où nous en sommes avec l'enquête. Nous avons tous les deux notre tête sous la guillotine. Vous ne pouvez pas emmener votre… truc sur la scène de crime!

- D'abord, ce truc est ma fille. Sauf votre respect, si vous l'appelez encore un 'truc', je vais enfoncer votre tête dans ses couches sales si profondément qu'on pourra en tester le taux d'absorption avec une toute nouvelle sorte d'excrément! Ensuite, vous auriez voulu, quoi? Que je la laisse seule à la maison?

- Bien sûr que non, mais elle n'a pas de babysitteur, une gardienne, des grands-parents?

- Je vous ai dit que sa nounou était à New-York! Son grand-père viendra la chercher dans quelques minutes lorsqu'il sera arrivé. En attendant, elle devra suivre papa au boulot ce matin. Tu es contente de suivre papa au boulot, n'est-ce pas?

- Avec papa! Riait le bambin pendant que son père l'attachait solidement au porte-bébé.

- Vous voyez les journalistes là-bas? De quoi allons-nous avoir l'air lorsque vous vous pointerez devant eux avec ça!

- Elle s'appelle Lilly, pointa-t-il avec sévérité, et laissez-moi m'occuper des journalistes. Le défiant du regard, il ferma la porte du coffre-arrière, jeta un coup d'œil au loin pour s'assurer que Bones allait bien et se dirigea vers les policiers qui s'occupaient des témoins avec sa fille sur le dos. Agent spécial Seeley Booth, FBI, montra-t-il son badge aux policiers qui le fixaient, surpris. Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme témoins?

- Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée d'amener un enfant ici?

- Hé! Quand j'ai laissé ma nounou prendre un weekend de congé pour aller en voyage, je n'ai pas prévu que des terroristes choisiraient ce moment-là pour faire leur coup! Maintenant, concentrez-vous et dites-moi qui sont les témoins que vous avez pour moi.

- On a environ une dizaine de témoins, la plupart sont des gens d'affaires et des fonctionnaires du district. Les bureaux sont tout près.

- Des blessés?

- Certains d'entre eux, oui.

- Dites aux ambulanciers de prendre des échantillons de sang afin de recueillir des preuves et dites aux autres témoins de se préparer pour aller à l'institut Jefferson. Ils peuvent porter sur eux des indices sans le savoir.

- D'accord.

- Je veux parler aux témoins qui semblent être le moins traumatisé par l'événement en premier. Je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne paire d'yeux pour savoir ce qui s'est passé ici.

- On a une femme. Une journaliste. Elle a l'air calme. Est-ce que vous voulez lui parler?

- Amenez-la-moi ».

En entrant dans le petit café qui leur servait de quartier général, il fut surpris par la lourde atmosphère qui régnait dans cet endroit. Le décor qui devait être normalement jovial et chaleureux lui paraissait présentement morbide et macabre.

Allant dans un coin chercher un siège de bébé où il pourrait installer sa fille loin du chaos à l'extérieur, il prit un moment pour expirer son angoisse. Il s'était juré que jamais sa fille n'aurait à voir une telle scène sauf si elle le voulait. Moins deux ans après sa naissance, la voilà dans une des pires situations que Washington avait connues. Regardant sa petite princesse jouer avec des blocs que sa mère avait laissés dans le sac à couche avant de partir de la maison et ignorant la situation potentiellement traumatisante dans laquelle elle se trouvait, il soupira.

« Tu es bien la fille de ta mère, dit-il en secouant la tête. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne m'appelle pas…

- … Seeley », une voix le coupa derrière lui.

Cette voix, il l'aurait reconnue entre mille. Forte, sûre d'elle, directe, un peu sensuelle. Un frisson parcourut son corps. Ce n'était pas un frisson de désir ou d'affection, c'était un frisson de surprise. Surprise qu'on a lorsqu'une personne de notre passé réapparaît dans notre vie. C'était un frisson d'étonnement.

Il se retourna et la vit, la tête couverte de sang séché et de restes humains. Il pouvait voir des fragments d'os dans ses cheveux blonds, maintenant rouge sang, les tissus de chair les collant à sa nuque. On lui avait placé des sacs de plastique sur la tête et les mains.

« Oh mon Dieu, Hannah! S'exclama-t-il sincèrement. Ça va?

- Oui, un camion m'a protégé de l'explosion. Elle n'a malheureusement pas empêché les petits morceaux de me tomber dessus, disait-elle avec un sang-froid hors du commun.

- Tu es sûre? Les ambulanciers t'ont examiné?

- Oui, je vais bien. On m'a dit qu'il faudrait peut-être que je me rende à l'Institut Jefferson pour prendre une douche?

- Oui, Bones veut entreposer tous les indices qui pourraient se trouver sur les témoins. La dernière fois que quelque chose comme ça est arrivé, Hodgins a trouvé le tueur en léchant une rognure d'ongle.

- Je ne veux même pas connaître le reste de l'histoire, rit-elle.

- Et émotionnellement parlant, ça va?

- Un peu sous le choc, on ne s'attend pas à ce genre de truc en Amérique, mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un type m'explose en plein visage! Le protocole est d'enquête est légèrement différent ici, mais la situation reste essentiellement la même, affirma-t-elle avant de diriger son regard vers le bambin aux côtés de Seeley. Nouvelle coéquipière?

- Je te présente Lilly! En fait, elle est d'une grande aide à l'équipe! Son plus grand accomplissement d'aujourd'hui est d'avoir traversé la scène de crime sans crier et a même un peu dormi sur l'épaule de papa. J'ai un cercle de bave sur l'épaule de mon veston préféré pour le prouver, pointait-il derrière lui faisant rire Hannah.

- C'est la tienne?

- Non, il y avait un rabais cette semaine au centre de location, _louez un bébé à moitié prix_. J'ai sauté sur l'offre, dit-il sarcastiquement.

- Je dis ça parce que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu n'étais pas près d'avoir un bébé. Tu avais plutôt l'air, même, un peu en colère contre toute l'humanité.

- Il y a certaines choses dans la vie qui nous prennent au dépourvu! Parfois, c'est une explosion le samedi matin pendant qu'il n'y a pas de nounou de disponible; parfois, c'est l'apparition de petits trésors, sourit-il en embrassant la joue de sa fille avant d'entrer en besogne. Je vais te demander de m'expliquer ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui. Du moment où tu étais sur la rue jusqu'à l'explosion. Ce que tu as vu, les personnes suspectes… tu connais la routine.

- Oui… euhm… je devais aller au gouvernement du district afin de passer en entrevue le député à propos de détournement de fonds qui devraient normalement servir aux militaires de retour au pays quand je suis arrêté prendre un café chez Starbuck au coin de la rue. En sortant, je me suis aperçue que j'avais oublié mon téléphone portable à l'hôtel et je remontais la rue quand un type s'est fait exploser juste devant le théâtre.

- L'as-tu vu? As-tu remarqué ce qu'il portait, à quoi il ressemblait?

- Il était blanc, la tête rasé, il avait un style punk… je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, tout s'est passé tellement vite.

- C'est bien, je comprends.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il voulait se faire exploser à cet endroit par contre.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Est où maman? Demanda l'enfant à ses côtés.

- Maman travaille ma chérie, répondit Booth. Continue.

- Il n'a pas arrêté de marcher avant que la bombe explose. J'ai déjà vécu des dizaines situations comme celle-là. Un kamikaze arrête toujours de marcher avant de se faire exploser. Il avance, choisit le meilleur endroit pour faire le maximum de victime, s'arrête, regarde autour de lui et puis ensuite pouf! Plus de kamikaze.

- As-tu entendu quelque chose avant que la bombe saute?

- Comme quoi?

- Le son d'une radio, une étincelle électrique, n'importe quoi?

- Il était de l'autre côté de la rue et comme je t'ai dit, un camion passait à ce moment-là. Je n'ai rien entendu.

- Veux maman! Lilly appela encore avec plus d'insistance.

- Maman est dehors et elle travaille, mon trésor. Tu la verras plus tard, à la maison ».

Lorsque Booth retourna son regard vers Hannah qui était soudainement devenue suspicieusement silencieuse, il la vit fixer sa fille, un air mortifié au visage.

« Hannah, ça va?

- C'est la fille de Tempérance.

- Euh… oui… je ne te l'ai pas dit?

- Non… j'avais assumé… on est samedi… la garde partagée… que ce n'était qu'une histoire d'un soir.

- Ce que tu dis n'a pas de sens!

- Je croyais… tu m'avais dit qu'elle était une surprise.

- Elle était une surprise! Une belle surprise, mais une surprise quand même.

- Je croyais qu'elle était née d'une histoire d'un soir et que tu en avais la garde partagée, on est samedi après tout et si je sais bien compter, elle a été conçue pas très longtemps après mon départ.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas si entre Bones et moi ça ne devait être qu'une histoire d'un soir, mais si c'est le cas, je suis content que ce petit monstre ait troublé nos plans! Une nuit et pouf, une toute nouvelle raison de rester vivant un peu plus longtemps!

- Ah! Rit-elle comprenant l'essentiel de l'histoire. Tu t'es toujours vanté d'être un dieu de la conception et qu'il fallait bien se protéger!

- Et pourtant sans cette petite princesse, je n'aurais probablement pas vie que j'aie aujourd'hui.

- Alors, tu vas bien?

- On ne peut mieux!

- C'est super ça!

- Booth! Entendirent-ils provenant de la porte d'entrée.

- Bones! T'as vu qui est là?

- Hannah! Sourit Tempérance avec toute sa générosité! Je vous prendrais dans mes bras, mais vous me couvririez de preuves! Vous devrez aller voir Cam lorsque vous aurez terminé votre entrevue avec Booth. Booth, mon père est à la limite du périmètre de sécurité pour prendre Lilly!

- Je vais l'amener. Nous avions terminé l'entrevue de toute façon. C'était un plaisir de te voir Hannah! Tu appelles si tu te souviens de d'autres détails, d'accord? Demanda-t-il avant de tourner son attention vers son bébé. Allons, bébé-Bones, tu vas voir grand-père Max, dit-il en la sortant de son siège pour l'assoir dans le porte bébé pendant que Brennan ramassait les jouets.

- GRAND-PAPA MAX, cria le bébé en s'agitant.

- Tu devras être sage et n'arrache pas tous les fils de connections de son ordinateur… encore! Dit-il en enfilant le porte-bébé. Bye Hannah, dit-il en filant vers la porte, immédiatement suivi de Brennan. Elle s'étira pour embrasser Lilly puis il se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser.

- Tu crois qu'il est moralement acceptable de m'embrasser quand ton ex est dans la pièce?

- Pourquoi pas? Tu n'as pas de scrupules quand Cam est proche!

- Ton argument est valide, dit-elle en s'étira pour l'embrasser. À plus tard.

- Bye, dit-il en quittant alors que Brennan le regardait jogger vers le périmètre afin que leur enfant ne soit pas témoin de l'horreur qui se trouvait dans la rue. Du cadre de la porte où elle s'était arcboutée, elle pouvait entendre les rires de sa fillette qui adorait le bondissement du jogging.

- Il est vraiment un bon père, dit Hannah en s'approchant d'elle.

- Vraiment! Par curiosité, de quoi parliez-vous avant que je vous interrompe?

- De la conception de Lilly.

- Booth a toujours été très efficace dans ce domaine!

- Oh! Je ne parle pas de prouesses sexuelles.

- Moi non plus, malgré qu'il soit aussi très doué en cette matière, je parlais pareillement de conception!

- Il m'a dit que ça ne lui avait pris qu'une seule fois. Le mot 'dieu' est même ressorti dans la conversation.

- Deux fois.

- Non, je n'ai dit 'dieu' qu'une fois.

- Oh! Non! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, malgré que je comprenne la confusion. Je voulais dire qu'il a réussi à me féconder du premier coup… deux fois.

- Vous voulez dire que…

- Il ne le sait même pas encore! Sourit-elle. J'ai cessé l'utilisation de contraceptifs récemment et selon mes calculs…

- Félicitations! Dit-elle. Je vous ferais un câlin, mais je vous couvrirais de restes humains.

- Peut-être devriez-vous aller voir Cam avant de contaminer davantage les preuves!

- Vous avez raison! Rit-elle. Si je continue de me promener en ressemblant à Carrie, les gens commenceront à me prendre pour une psychopathe. On reste en contact cette fois! On n'attendra pas deux ans et quelques mois avant de se revoir! »

La regardant trotter jusqu'à la roulotte où se trouvait Cam, Brennan ne put s'empêcher de placer ses mains sur son ventre en souriant. Avant les événements d'aujourd'hui, elle avait prévu annoncer sa nouvelle grossesse à Booth ce soir-là. Peut-être qu'en dépit de l'enquête, elle le ferait quand même. Parce que malgré tout l'horreur du monde, la beauté de certaines choses valait la peine d'être vécue.

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>NA :<strong> Merci pour vos comms! N'oubliez pas d'en envoyer des nouveaux à moi ou aux autres auteurs que vous lisez! Merci encore!


	8. Parallèles et remerciements

**NA :** Petit quiz : saviez-vous qu'au Québec la période des suppléances dans les écoles commençaient au début de novembre alors que la période des premiers bulletins des élèves coïncide avec la saison du début du rhume et de la grippe? C'est exactement pour cette raison (positive pour moi, négative pour les fanfictions) que je n'ai pas été très disponible pour l'écriture ces dernières semaines. Je tiens donc à m'excuser pour le délai. Merci de votre compréhension.

* * *

><p><strong>Parallèles et remerciements<strong>

Depuis sa naissance, le temps que j'avais pu passer avec Parker avait toujours été limité. Entre les querelles avec sa mère et les enquêtes, souvent je ne pouvais le voir qu'une fin de semaine sur deux, parfois encore moins que ça. Il y a même eu un temps où il s'est passé plusieurs mois sans que je ne le voie; pas un des moments des plus glorieux de ma carrière de père, je dois l'avouer.

Il y avait plusieurs avantages à être devenu le directeur-adjoint aux homicides du FBI : un bien meilleur salaire, beaucoup moins de risque de se faire tirer dessus, l'idée de savoir Bones – qui refusait de travailler avec un autre agent du FBI – toujours en sécurité au labo pendant qu'elle envoyait ses internes sur les scènes de crime, mais avant tout, beaucoup plus de temps pour faire exactement ce qu'il faisait ce jour-là. Lancer la balle avec son fils de seize ans pendant que Bones surveillait les plus jeunes qui jouaient dans le parc était devenu une tradition familiale. À chaque samedi, si la météo le permettait, nous préparions un pique-nique que nous allions manger au parc qui se situait tout près de chez nous.

Attrapant du bout du gant une balle rapide qui aurait pu être extrêmement douloureuse, je me demandai comment mon ado avait pu vieillir aussi vite. J'approchai mon fils, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« Peux-tu me dire où est-ce que tu as appris à lancer comme ça?

- C'est toi qui m'as enseigné!

- Nah! Je t'ai enseigné plusieurs trucs dans ma vie, mais jamais je ne t'ai montré à lancer la balle comme ça! Je ne le sais même pas moi-même; il faudra que tu me montres comment tu fais ».

Il resta silencieux un bref instant, le temps de regarder son frère et sa sœur s'élancer dans le module de jeu poursuivis par Bones qui riait à gorge déployée avec ses enfants. Je l'entendis prendre une grande respiration avant de diriger son regard vers ses mains.

« P'pa, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé avec Hannah?

- Pardon?

- Hannah, ta copine avec qui tu es resté quand tu es revenu d'Afghanistan.

- Je me souviens.

- Comment t'as dit à Hannah que tu la quittais pour Bones?

- QUOI? Je me retournai vers mon fils, surpris par sa question. Mais d'où sors-tu un truc pareil? Qu'est-ce qui peux te faire croire que j'ai dit ça?

- Un jour, tu habites avec ta copine et le lendemain, Bones est enceinte et c'est toi qui es le père. J'étais peut-être jeune, papa, mais je n'étais pas stupide. Je savais que pour faire un bébé, il fallait coucher ensemble. Si je compte bien, le moment où Bones est tombée enceinte n'est pas très éloigné du moment où Hannah est disparue. J'ai donc assumé que tu l'avais quittée pour être avec Bones. C'est logique; tu as toujours aimé Bones plus que n'importe qui ».

Je pris un moment pour le regarder, n'arrivant pas à croire que j'avais cette conversation avec lui. Le cri des plus jeunes pouvaient se faire entendre au loin, mais pour un bref instant, toute mon attention était dirigée vers mon ainé avec qui j'étais sur le point d'avoir une conversation que j'aurais préféré éviter.

« Fiston, j'ai deux choses à te dire. D'abord, une seule relation non protégée peut amener à une grossesse. Tu le sais ça, je te l'ai déjà dit. L'existence de ta sœur en est la preuve. Tout s'est bien passé pour Bones et moi puisque nous étions deux adultes avec des emplois stables qui s'aimaient profondément, mais il n'en reste que c'était incroyablement imprudent de notre part de coucher ensemble sans protection. Ensuite, il y a eu au moins trois mois entre ma rupture avec Hannah et le soir où Bones et moi avions… tu sais… pour la première fois. Je sais que ça peut paraître stupide dans les circonstances actuelles, mais j'ai quitté Hannah parce qu'elle a refusé de m'épouser.

- Oh! »

Je regardais mon fils qui semblait à la fois un peu confus et déçu par ma réponse. Il passa devant moi, le regard dirigé vers le sol et alla s'affaler sur un banc tout près. Je le rejoignis et m'assit à une distance raisonnable de lui. Il y avait manifestement quelque chose qui clochait chez lui.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas? Lui demandai-je d'un ton compréhensif.

- Julie…

- Oh! M'exclamai-je, je me doutais depuis longtemps que mon fils pouvait avoir des sentiments plus profonds pour son amie d'enfance qu'il n'osait se l'avouer. J'avais même été surpris lorsqu'il m'avait présenté une très jolie rousse du nom de Dakota il y a quelques semaines. Tu ressens des trucs pour Julie?

- Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. C'est juste que ces derniers temps, depuis que je sors avec Dakota, je la vois un peu moins et elle me manque, mais je ne sais pas si je m'ennuie simplement d'elle ou si je l'aime vraiment.

- Je crois que tu sais ce que tu ressens vraiment pour elle sans quoi tu ne m'aurais pas posé toutes ces questions à propos d'Hannah.

- Mais j'aime aussi Dakota.

- C'est possible.

- Tu crois qu'il est possible d'aimer plus d'une personne à la fois?

- Je t'aime, j'aime ton frère et ta soeur et j'aime Bones, non? Ça ne fait pas plusieurs personnes que j'aime en même temps?

- Ce n'est pas la même chose et tu le sais.

- Ok, bon. Euhm… oui, il possible d'aimer plusieurs personnes en même. À l'époque où elle restait chez moi, j'étais réellement amoureux d'Hannah, mais j'avais toujours Bones dans mon esprit. Je savais, dans le fond, que Bones était la femme de ma vie. J'aimais Hannah, mais j'aimais encore plus Bones.

- Mais pourquoi as-tu demandé à Hannah de t'épouser alors?

- Sweets.

- Sweets?

- Il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver à mon âge et ne pas être marié comme moi. Il parlait comme si à 40 ans, notre vie était terminée. Je voulais lui montrer qu'il avait tord.

- C'est idiot.

- Mon fils, que tu le veuilles ou non, tu feras plusieurs choses idiotes dans ta vie et parmi celles-ci, il y en aura qui changeront le cours de ton existence. Proposer le mariage à Hannah était une erreur certes, mais sans son refus, ta sœur ne serait jamais venue au monde. La famille que nous avons aujourd'hui est là grâce au fait qu'Hannah ait refusé ma main.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors avec Julie et Dakota?

- Oh! Ça, ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire. Mais chose certaine : tout finit toujours par s'arranger. Si tu aimes vraiment Julie, un jour, vous aurez la chance d'être ensemble. Si tes sentiments ne sont que temporaires, ils s'évaporeront sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte.

- C'est ce qui est arrivé avec Bones. Vous êtes mariés aujourd'hui.

- Pousser Bones avant qu'elle ne soit prête a été la plus grande erreur de ma vie. J'ai été chanceux, Dieu m'a donné une nouvelle chance avec elle.

- Dieu et Hannah. Peut-être tu devrais la remercier », dit-il avant de se lever pour courir vers le module de jeux où se trouvaient ses frangins et de prendre ma jolie Marilou dans ses bras pour la faire grimper sur les barres d'escalade.

C'était une vision à voir. À quelques mètres seulement de moi, inconscients du fait qu'ils étaient observés avec affection, se trouvaient ma femme et mes enfants qui faisaient la course pour savoir qui traverserait les barres d'escalade le plus rapidement. Bones qui faisait équipe avec Félix, Loulou et Parker ensembles, je n'arrivais pas à croire la chance que j'avais d'avoir une famille aussi unie et aussi heureuse. Souriants, s'amusant comme peu de familles pouvaient s'amuser, chacun avait un air rayonnant au visage. La course terminée, Bones déposa un Félix glorieux au sol avant de se retourner vers moi. Elle m'envoya un sourire comblé d'affection et retourna au jeu avec les enfants.

Aussi improbable que cela puisse paraître, je ne pouvais pas être plus amoureux d'elle qu'en cet instant. Complètement dénuée de toute pudeur scientifique, se laissant simplement s'amuser avec ses enfants, jamais elle n'avait paru plus belle à mes yeux – et c'était une tâche difficile à accomplir parce qu'à tous les jours elle me paraissait plus belle que la veille.

Je contemplais le bonheur que je vivais en cet instant précis et je me disais une chose : tout ça était possible parce que Hannah m'avait dit non.

Je tentai un seul moment d'imaginer ma vie si j'avais épousé Hannah au lieu de Bones. Il est probable que malgré mes sentiments pour Bones, j'aurais été jusqu'au bout si elle avait accepté ma demande. Je me serais donc endormi tous les soirs dans les bras d'une femme tout en en aimant une autre. Les deux amours qui se chamaillaient non loin de moi ne seraient pas vivants. En fait, il est possible que jamais je ne puisse revivre les joies de la paternité. Cette seule idée me donnait le haut-le-cœur.

En ce moment précis, regardant ma famille s'amuser dans le parc, j'étais réellement reconnaissant envers Hannah d'avoir refusé ma main.

* * *

><p>« C'est plus de 20 000 personnes qui ont manifesté hier à Tel-Aviv contre la montée de l'extrême-droite en Israël en l'honneur du 21e anniversaire de la mort de l'ancien premier ministre travailliste Yitzhak Rabin. Les manifestants protestaient contre les politiques de colonisation d'extrême-droite du gouvernement et les actions portés par certains citoyens contre les Palestiniens chez eux. On a avec nous aujourd'hui Hannah Burley en studio. Elle est reporteur attitrée à la région du Moyen-Orient depuis 5 ans maintenant. Bonjour Hannah.<p>

- Bonjour Jodie.

- Contre quoi exactement manifestaient les protestataires hier?

- Depuis quelques années, il y a une grande remontée de l'extrême-droite en Israël. Certains rabbins, policiers et même certains politiciens poussent la population à se venger des actions prises par l'autorité palestinienne qui tendent vers l'indépendance. Ces gestes de vengeance ont souvent comme cible la population civile palestinienne. Les protestataires, qui ont choisi le vingt-et-unième anniversaire de la mort de leur ancien premier ministre comme symbole de leur message de paix, contestaient ces appels à la violence et dénonçaient les manquements à la démocratie provoqués par ces gestes.

- Pourquoi est-ce que les manifestants ont choisi le premier ministre Rabin comme symbole de la paix?

- On se souvenait que Rabin avait entamé un dialogue menant à un processus de paix avec les Palestiniens au début des années 1990. En 1993, le premier ministre Rabin et le président de l'autorité palestinienne Yasser Arafat ont signé un traité qu'on a appelé 'Les accords d'Oslo' et qui devait amener la paix dans cette région du monde en proie à la violence depuis la fin de la Deuxième Guerre mondiale.

- Ces efforts vers la paix ont d'ailleurs valu à ces deux personnes le prix Nobel de la paix en 1994 si je ne m'abuse, avait renchéri la chef d'antenne.

- C'est exact. Plusieurs personnes ont parlé de ce traité comme l'un des meilleurs espoirs pour la paix des cinquante dernières années. Ironiquement, cet homme de paix a été assassiné le 4 novembre 1995 par un extrémiste religieux qui était en désaccord avec les accords d'Oslo. Sa mort a grandement nui aux efforts pour la paix dans la région et a un peu rompu les relations entre les parties religieuse et laïque de la population israélienne ».

Elle dirigea son regard un instant vers la caméra, mais quelque chose attira son attention. Croisant rapidement mon regard, j'ai pu voir son visage se transformer sous mes yeux. Du plus grand professionnalisme dont elle était capable, elle devenait soudainement inconfortable, se rajustant sur son siège et son regard devenait fuyant. Je me cachai derrière le caméraman. Ma présence sur place n'avait pour but que de la revoir, pas de la ridiculiser en onde.

« Que demandaient donc les manifestants?

- … Hannah ne répondait pas et me cherchait du regard.

- Hannah?

- Oui, retrouva-t-elle son professionnalisme d'avant. Pardonnez-moi. Dans le fond, les manifestants demandaient l'arrêt d'un mouvement qu'on appelle dans la région 'ils doivent payer'. C'est ce mouvement qui pousse les Israéliens à poser des gestes contre les civils palestiniens et qui, selon certains manifestants, nuisent la démocratie israélienne. Ces personnes souhaiteraient la signature d'un accord de paix durable entre les deux peuples et un voisinage amical entre eux.

- En espérant que ces manifestants pour la paix parlent plus fort que ceux qui parlent de violence, dit finalement la présentatrice. Merci Hannah.

- Merci Jodie.

- Au retour de la pause publicitaire, les derniers développements dans l'affaire Hoffman ».

Une clochette derrière moi me fit sursauter et une lumière intense dans le studio s'alluma pour laisser le temps aux techniciens de son et de maquillage de s'affairer dans le studio. Un homme s'avança vers Hannah et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

Je m'étais rendu au studio pour lequel je savais que travaillait Hannah lorsque j'avais appris qu'elle était de retour au pays depuis quelques jours dans le cadre de la semaine des correspondants. Après notre rupture, il y a cinq ans, elle s'était fait offrir un poste de correspondante à Jérusalem et elle l'avait accepté avec empressement.

À mon arrivée sur place, j'ai flashé mon badge du FBI à tous ceux que je croisais et, il fallait se l'avouer, personne ne refusait l'accès à un studio au directeur de la section homicide du FBI.

Lorsque le reportage se termina, j'avançai vers le plateau où Hannah retirait avec hâte son micro et leva son regard pour croiser le mien.

« J'étais certaine que je n'avais pas vu de fantôme, dit-elle en souriant avant de m'embrasser sur chaque joue. Que me vaut la visite du directeur-adjoint du FBI section homicide? Je n'ai pas de problème, j'espère?

- Non, non! Je voulais simplement parler avec toi? Papoter. Peut-être, tu sais, prendre un café?

- Tu ne viens pas m'annoncer que tu viens d'hériter de 100 millions de dollars de ton grand-père, mais que tu dois te marier avant l'âge de 45 ans pour en hériter et que tu dois faire le tour de tes ex pour savoir qui peut accepter cette tâche ignoble de t'épouser pour la somme de 50 millions de dollars, n'est-ce pas?

- Pardon?

- C'est un film que j'ai regardé cette semaine, rit-elle. Je plaisante. Alors, tu m'as dit que tu m'offrais un café?

- Ouais », dis-je, me sentant soudainement mal-à-l'aise.

Le _Starbuck_ du coin servait son menu habituel et son ambiance surexcitée du début de la journée s'était transformée en calme sérénité qui se prêtait bien aux rencontres telle que celle qui s'y passait. J'étais assis devant Hannah, sirotant dans un silence inconfortable nos cafés, et je tentais de trouver un sujet sécuritaire pour entamer la conversation.

« Alors, comment est Jérusalem? Lui demandais-je.

- Fébrile! Dangereuse, elle sourit.

- Tu dois t'y sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau.

- J'adore ça!

- T'as rencontré quelqu'un? Il y a une personne spéciale dans ta vie? Tentai-je

- Alors, ce sera une de **ces** rencontres! Affirma-t-elle en souriant comme si elle venait de comprendre un problème de maths vraiment difficile.

- De quel genre de rencontres veux-tu parler?

- Le genre où tu as appris que j'étais de retour au pays et tu as eu 'envie de me revoir', dit-elle en utilisant ses doigts pour former des guillemets.

- Tout ce que tu viens de dire est vrai, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer le ton sur lequel tu l'as dit.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, dit-elle en feignant l'ignorance, flirtant visiblement avec moi.

- Hannah, si tu crois que je suis venu te voir pour coucher avec toi, je peux t'assurer que ce n'est pas **ce** genre de rencontre! » Dis-je finalement en perdant un peu patience.

Même si la conversation avec Parker la semaine dernière m'avait réveillé au fait que je devais parler à Hannah, ce n'était pas un exercice que j'étais content de faire. Rencontrer une ex dans un contexte complètement aléatoire ne me dérangeait en rien, mais cette situation me rendait grandement mal-à-l'aise et l'attitude d'Hannah n'aidait pas.

« Oh! Fit-elle comprenant que j'étais sérieux.

- Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles, recommençais-je doucement. Tu sais? M'assurer que tout allait bien pour toi, que tu ne t'étais pas mis dans un quelconque pétrin.

- Je te connais Seeley, tu ne fais pas ces choses pour rien! Il doit sûrement y avoir d'autres motivations dans ta démarche.

- Hannah! Je soupirai.

- Oh mon Dieu! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement.

- Quoi? Quoi?

- Tu es malade. T'es mourant.

- Non! Dieu du Ciel, mais qu'est-ce qui peut te pousser à penser ça?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est peut-être l'envie soudaine de me rencontrer après cinq années de silence-radio qui aurait pu me mettre la puce à l'oreille. C'est quoi le truc alors? Dit-elle en regardant mes mains sur la table. Oh mais…

- Quoi, maintenant? Soupira-t-il.

- Tu as une alliance.

- Je sais.

- Tu es marié?

- Ouais, dis-je souriant. Depuis trois ans déjà.

- Waouh, tu ne perds pas de temps, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Tu l'as rencontrée où? Je veux connaitre toute l'histoire! S'écria-t-elle avec un faux enthousiasme alors que je sentais bien qu'elle aurait préféré ne rien apprendre. Elle est jolie? Tu as une photo d'elle?

- En fait, nous avons reçu nos cartes de Noël cette semaine », dis-je en sortant une carte que j'avais amenée pour elle et lui tendit. Elle sortit la carte de son enveloppe et ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

Nos cartes étaient particulièrement bien réussies cette année. Sur mes genoux, se trouvaient ma petite Loulou d'amour qui souriait à pleines dents, ses cheveux bruns foncés attachés en une petite queue de cheval chatouillant mon visage souriant. À côté de moi, Bones serrait bien fort notre superbe Félix qui, avec ses bouclettes dorées, ressemblaient à son grand frère à un point tel que tous savaient que ces deux garçons ne pouvaient être que des frères. Entre nous deux, Parker avait placé son visage heureux sur nos épaules. La photo était pratiquement parfaite.

« Oh, mais… finit-elle par dire. C'est Tempérance. Elle a l'air…

- Heureuse?

- J'aurais dit joviale, mais heureuse est un mot qui convient aussi.

- Sur mes genoux, c'est ma petite Marilou, notre petite surprise. Quand elle est arrivée… tout a changé. Tout!

- Elle a… demanda-t-elle

- 4 ans. Elle va en avoir 5 en février, dis-je alors que je voyais Hannah faire les maths dans sa tête. Elle a commencé la maternelle cette année et je peux t'assurer qu'elle a hérité du cerveau de sa maman. Son enseignante m'a dit qu'elle avait commencé à faire des liaisons de lettres et de son et qu'elle était même capable de lire quelques mots. Elle nous a écrit une petite histoire l'autre jour dans un des petits carnets que je prends pour noter les indices sur les scènes de crime. Je te jure, je pouvais lire les mots qu'elle avait écrits et son histoire avait du sens. J'ai enfanté une fouine!

- Pour une fouine, elle est mignonne, blagua Hannah en passant son doigt sur la photo. Et le petit garçon sur Tempérance?

- C'est mon Félix. Je peux officiellement dire qu'il est le seul parmi mes enfants dont j'ai planifié l'arrivée ». Je ris un peu en me rappelant le jour où Bones est entrée dans mon bureau et m'a annoncé avant même de me dire bonjour qu'elle voulait un autre enfant.

_En un coup de vent, la porte de mon bureau s'était ouverte alors que je tentais de mettre de l'ordre dans mes boîtes dans le but de déménager à l'étage dans mon nouvel espace de travail. J'avais retourné mon visage vers la furie qui avait envahi la pièce et je souris en voyant ma nouvelle femme s'agiter à mes côtés. _

_« Je veux un autre enfant, avait-elle dit avant même que j'aie eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. _

_- Ok, bonjour Bones, tu vas bien? Dis-je sarcastiquement. _

_- Je n'ai pas le temps pour tes plaisanteries, Booth. Je dois être de retour au labo dans quinze minutes, mais je voulais t'informer que j'ai décidé ce matin qu'il serait temps pour nous deux de discuter de la possibilité d'avoir un nouvel enfant le plus tôt possible. _

_- Ok? Ne suis-je pas supposé avoir un dire quelconque dans cette conversation?_

_- Bien sûr! C'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de venir t'annoncer en personne que je crois qu'il serait temps que nous nous reproduisions rapidement avant que je ne sois plus fertile pour mener à terme une grossesse saine. Nous sommes maintenant mariés, Marilou a atteint un âge où son autonomie s'accroît quotidiennement et tu viens de recevoir une promotion qui augmentera avec signifiance le temps que tu passeras à la maison. J'ai réalisé ce matin en parlant avec Angela que maintenant serait le moment idéal pour avoir un nouvel enfant. C'est pour que tu aies le temps de décider dans les plus brefs délais si tu es d'accord avec cette proposition que j'ai fait un détour pour venir te voir. Je veux que tu y réfléchisses et que nous décidions ensemble ce soir si nous allons nous engager dans une démarche de reproduction. Comme cette décision peut demander une réflexion profonde de ta part et que tu as beaucoup de travail à faire, je vais te laisser pour la journée et nous terminerons cette conversation ce soir à la maison. Elle s'avança vers moi et m'embrassa sur la joue. Au revoir ». _

_Elle était à la porte quand j'arrêtai sa course. _

_« Quand crois-tu qu'on pourrait arrêter d'utiliser des contraceptifs? » _

_Elle s'était retournée vers moi, avait fermé la porte de mon bureau et les stores à la fenêtre et neuf mois plus tard, mon petit Félix était au monde. _

« J'ai peur qu'il me fasse courir quand il sera plus grand, dis-je en sortant de mes rêveries pour reprendre la conversation à propos de mon cadet. Il est constamment en train de se mettre dans le pétrin et il a une énergie incroyable! Beaucoup plus que papa qui commence à se trouver un peu vieux pour courir derrière ses petites jambes.

- Je suis contente pour toi Seeley. Tu as une superbe famille, elle sourit, les yeux collés à la carte. Comment va Parker?

- C'est un ado normal; il est très brillant. Il a eu un 100% en physique la semaine dernière. C'est certain que lorsqu'on a une belle-mère qui nous enseigne des théories de physique des particules de niveau universitaire, la science du lycée paraît plutôt banale. Mais, il reste un ado comme tous les autres. Il aime les sports, les filles. Il a eu quelques problèmes de filles par contre dernièrement.

- Quel genre de problème? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Tu sais, il est amoureux de sa meilleure amie alors qu'il a une nouvelle copine, dis-je doucement.

- Il n'y a que moi qui vois l'ironie de la situation ici? S'enquit-elle en riant.

- Non, c'est même lui qui m'a demandé comment faire pour dire à une femme qu'on a des sentiments pour une autre. Évidemment, je suis la personne la moins bien placée au monde pour lui donner ce genre de conseils. J'étais amoureux de la même femme depuis 7 ans et j'ai réussi à la pousser à me quitter, puis à tomber amoureux d'une autre pendant qu'elle réalisait qu'elle m'aimait. C'est quand il m'a dit que je devais te remercier de m'avoir donné une nouvelle opportunité avec Bones que j'ai réalisé qu'il avait peut-être raison.

- Pardon?

- Je sais que ça pourrait te paraître étrange parce qu'on a tous les deux souffert cette soirée où je t'ai demandé de m'épouser, mais je crois que je dois te remercier de m'avoir dit non.

- Au risque de me répéter : pardon?

- Tu sais? Si tu ne m'avais pas dit non, jamais nous aurions eu Marilou et tout ce qui s'est passé par la suite n'aurait jamais eu lieu.

- Tu veux dire?

- Je t'ai dit que Marilou était notre surprise. Je sais que tout ce ne s'est passé que trois mois après que tu soies partie, mais je ne croyais pas retomber pour Bones si rapidement après ton départ. Certains… événements nous ont rapprochés et avant même que j'aie le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait entre nous, elle était enceinte. C'est quand elle m'a annoncé qu'elle attendait mon enfant que tout est devenu clair pour moi : Bones est la femme de ma vie et je vais faire tout en mon pouvoir pour que notre relation fonctionne. Cette décision tient toujours aujourd'hui.

- Tu l'as demandé en mariage, déduit-elle.

- En fait, c'est elle m'a demandé en mariage, à la naissance de Loulou, définitivement un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Apparemment qu'en voyant le visage de notre petit ange, elle a eu la révélation qu'une vie de famille où ses deux parents seraient mariés serait préférable pour notre petit trésor! L'infirmière l'avait placée dans ses bras, elle l'a embrassée, s'est présentée à elle, m'a demandé si je trouvais notre bébé magnifique et m'a ensuite demandé de l'épouser. Le plus beau jour de ma vie, dis-je avec mon sourire le plus bêta au visage.

- Alors, si je récapitule, tu as parcouru 400 km, tu m'as humiliée en onde et tu m'as traînée ici pour me remercier d'avoir refusé une vie merveilleuse que tu as maintenant avec une autre femme que j'ai considérée pendant quelques mois comme étant ma meilleure amie? Demanda-t-elle avec colère.

- C'est sûr que si tu le vois comme ça…

- Parce qu'il y a une autre façon de le voir?

- Écoute Hannah, l'idée ici n'est pas de te remettre au visage ce que tu aurais pu avoir. Je ne crois pas que si nous nous étions mariés, nous aurions eu une vie qui ressemble à celle que j'ai avec Bones aujourd'hui. Notre relation n'était pas complètement saine, Hannah; en tout cas, pas de mon côté. Je ne t'ai jamais dit certaines choses les plus importantes de ma vie.

- Comme…

- Comme?

- Dis-moi ces choses maintenant, exigea-t-elle avec amertume en s'affalant sur sa chaise et se croisant les bras. Je suis là, il n'y a plus de risques que je rompe avec toi et sincèrement, présentement, je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible que j'aie une moins bonne opinion de toi. Tu n'as rien à perdre. Vas-y.

- Ok, alors, tu l'auras voulu! Première chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite : j'ai un grave problème de jeu compulsif. J'ai complètement arrêté après ma première enquête avec Bones. Je ne pouvais pas me mesurer avec elle tous les jours tout en passant mes nuits à perdre la totalité de ma paie en jouant au poker avec des perdants. Deuxième chose : j'ai enlevé plus de vie dans ma carrière militaire qu'il sera possible d'en sauver dans ma carrière policière. Il n'y a pas une journée où je ne repense pas à une tête que j'ai vu exploser dans mon viseur après lui avoir tiré dessus. Troisième chose : quand j'étais petit, mon père était alcoolique à un point tel que je me couchais tous les soirs dans la peur qu'il entre dans ma chambre pour me rendre inconscient à coups de poing. Je vis tous les jours en craignant que cette partie de mon ADN se manifeste et que je devienne ce monstre à qui je dois mon existence.

- Oh Seeley!

- Oh! Ce n'est pas tout. Dernière chose que je ne t'ai jamais dite : je suis tombé amoureux de Bones le jour où je l'ai vue la première fois. Je suis entré dans sa salle de classe et pouf : coup de foudre! Pendant sept ans, j'ai rêvé toutes les nuits qu'elle grimpait dans mon lit pour me dire qu'elle m'aimait et qu'elle me voulait… et ça inclut les quelques mois où tu habitais chez moi. Le jour où c'est arrivé, et c'est pratiquement ce qui est arrivé pour vrai, j'ai compris que plus jamais je ne pourrais m'endormir dans d'autres bras sans penser à elle. C'est pour ça, Hannah, que même si nous nous étions mariés, tu n'aurais probablement pas été heureuse avec moi. On ne peut pas passer notre vie avec quelqu'un lorsque cette personne omet de mentionner des trucs aussi importants à propos d'elle-même. Tu as eu la clairvoyance de réaliser ça alors que je n'en savais rien et c'est pour ça que je te remercie aujourd'hui Hannah. Ça n'a rien à voir avec les vantardises!

- Vraiment?

- Vraiment. C'est avec sincérité que je voulais te remercier! Tu as été honnête avec moi alors que je ne réussissais pas à l'être avec moi-même.

- Je suppose que vu de cette façon…

- Il y a une autre façon de le voir? Je sortis mon sourire charmeur.

- Tu as vraiment l'air heureux, dit-elle en le regardant avant de baisser les yeux vers la carte qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Et tu as une famille merveilleuse.

- Merci.

- Alors, on n'attend pas cinq autres années avant de se reparler?

- Bien sûr que non, tu ne voudrais pas manquer la prochaine addition à la famille Booth.

- Tu ne veux pas dire que…

- Non! Je plaisante! J'ai fermé boutique à la naissance de Félix. Je voulais simplement voir ta réaction.

- Tu es très méchant, rit-elle en me frappant amicalement le bras. Je suis contente pour toi, Seeley. Il n'y a pas une personne au monde qui mérite plus que toi d'avoir tout ce qu'elle a toujours voulue.

- Merci Hannah! Toi aussi, tu mérites ce qu'il y a le mieux au monde! Peu importe ce que c'est pour toi!

- Merci Seeley ».

* * *

><p>Je faisais route vers la maison et je repensais à mon gars qui devait prendre une décision qui devait lui paraître incroyablement importante dans sa vie à ce moment-là. Peu importe la décision qu'il prendrait, la vie finirait par s'arranger pour que tout finisse pour le mieux. Parce que même si j'avais choisi Hannah à une certaine époque, tout s'était mis en place pour que ce soit Bones qui gagne en bout de ligne… et jamais je n'avais été plus reconnaissant envers Dieu et Hannah qu'au moment où je me stationnais dans l'allée de notre maison et que je vis les quatre amours de ma vie venir m'accueillir à la sortie de mon véhicule.<p>

_fin_

**NA :** Merci pour tous vos commentaires qui sont toujours aussi précieux pour moi. Le prochain chapitre sera plutôt triste, mais je vais finir cette idée de fanfiction dans la joie et le bonheur, croyez-moi! :D


	9. Lettre à une amie disparue

_Washington, 1__er__ juillet 2011_

_Ma très chère Hannah, _

_Je vous écris cette lettre aujourd'hui, car me préparant calmement à supporter Booth dans une étape difficile de sa vie, je ressens le besoin irrationnel de vous parler. Après votre rupture avec lui, il y a eu plusieurs choses que j'ai voulues vous dire, mais comme nous ne nous sommes pas revues depuis, j'ai dû les garder pour moi. Je sens que cette lettre, aussi inutile, déraisonnable et incohérente avec toutes mes convictions soit-elle, pourra me procurer la paix d'esprit que je recherche depuis que j'ai appris votre nouvelle la semaine dernière. _

_Lorsque Booth m'a parlé de vous la semaine dernière, la première réaction que j'aie eue en avait été une de colère. Comment osiez-vous lui faire cela après toute la souffrance que vous lui aviez fait subir avec votre refus en février? Quand vous aviez emménagé avec lui l'an dernier, je vous avais averti qu'il se donnerait à vous corps et âme et vous m'aviez assuré que ces sentiments étaient partagés. Pourtant, quelques mois plus tard, alors qu'il vous offrait le plus important des engagements de sa vie, alors qu'il vous offrait de partager son quotidien jusqu'à sa mort, qu'il offrait de vivre avec vous tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, vous lui avez brisé le cœur. _

_Pendant des semaines après votre départ, il n'était que l'ombre de lui-même, en colère contre l'humanité. Il passait ses soirées à boire amèrement et à éviter tous contacts avec les autres. Je me sentais privilégiée d'être une des celles qu'il gardait toujours dans son cercle d'amis, mais j'avais parfois l'impression que c'était contre moi qu'il était le plus acerbe. Le temps et quelques regrettables incidents ont changé les choses, mais je ressens parfois en partageant mon quotidien avec lui que votre refus a laissé une cicatrice profonde que le temps seul arrivera à guérir. _

_Quand il m'a annoncé la nouvelle la semaine dernière, je n'arrivais pas à croire que vous lui causiez d'autres souffrances. Il commençait à bien se sentir à nouveau, l'étincelle dans son regard était revenue depuis quelques temps et je le voyais recommencer à sourire et à être le Booth que je connais depuis si longtemps. _

_Une fois ma colère apaisée, j'ai ressenti un soulagement. Soulagement de savoir qu'il n'était plus attaché à vous comme il l'était il y a à peine six mois. Il y a six mois, une telle nouvelle l'aurait tué; aujourd'hui, elle ne fait que l'attrister. Je suis soulagée parce que lorsqu'il est entré chez moi la semaine dernière, s'est offert une bière dans mon réfrigérateur et s'est affalé sur mon canapé, il s'est confié à moi. Sa voix était rauque et la tristesse évidente qui se trouvait dans son regard semblait être apaisée par ma présence. Je voyais en lui le même soulagement que je vis présentement, soulagement de savoir que la vie qu'il est en train de bâtir avec moi ne serait que brièvement affectée par votre départ. _

_Vous me croyez peut-être dure avec vous. Dans des moments comme ceux-là, nous devrions normalement éprouver de la compassion pour votre situation et reconnaître les qualités que vous avez plutôt que de vous blâmer pour le mal que vous causez autour de vous. Je sais que votre situation n'est pas volontaire, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de vous en vouloir un peu de nous y inclure. _

_Le soulagement que je vis aujourd'hui, je le vis parce que je sais qu'une vie meilleure nous attend, lui et moi. Je ne sais pas s'il est coutume d'annoncer ces choses dans ces situations, mais je ressens le besoin de partager avec vous une nouvelle secrète dont seuls Booth et moi sommes au courant. Depuis quelques semaines, nous sommes entrés lui et moi dans une relation monogame, romantique et sexuelle à long terme. Nous avons finalement partagé les sentiments d'amour que nous ressentons l'un pour l'autre et nous avons cédé à la tentation de satisfaire nos besoins plus charnels. Aujourd'hui, deux mois après le début de notre relation, je suis enceinte. Dans sept mois, Booth et moi allons être parents et je dois avouer que sans vous, je ne suis pas certaine que notre bonheur aurait pu être possible. _

_Loin de moi, ici, l'idée de vous remettre sous le nez le fait que vous ayez refusé la vie que nous nous bâtissons Booth et moi. Je souhaite simplement partager le bonheur que je ressens avec une amie que je ne reverrai plus jamais. _

_Je sens le besoin aujourd'hui de vous remercier. Vous remercier d'avoir été une bonne amie à mon retour des îles Moluques en septembre dernier. Vous remercier de m'avoir accepté telle que j'étais, sans tenter de me changer et sans espérer que je sois plus habile socialement. Vous remercier de ne pas avoir été jalouse de notre relation entre Booth et moi, je ne peux pas dire que le contraire soit complètement vrai par contre. Vous remercier d'avoir accepté le fait que j'avais des sentiments pour Booth sans les condamner, les juger ou les ridiculiser. Mais le plus important : je dois vous remercier de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur ma relation avec Booth et sur la façon dont je vivais ma vie. _

_Pour la première fois, aujourd'hui, je peux avouer à haute voix que je suis heureuse. Je suis sur le point de former une famille avec l'homme que j'aime et c'est un peu grâce à vous que je peux vivre ces instants de bonheur. La simple idée de ne jamais pouvoir vous remercier en personne m'attriste énormément. _

_La semaine dernière, lorsque Booth est venu chez moi, la mine basse et le cœur gros m'annoncer votre décès dans une explosion en Afghanistan, je dois avouer avoir d'abord été en colère, puis soulagée, puis attristée. Vous avez toujours été une très bonne amie pour moi et il me peine de savoir que plus jamais, je ne pourrai partager de verres avec vous. J'aurais aimé boire un dernier verre de boisson forte à la vôtre ce soir, mais comme ce serait extrêmement imprudent dans ma condition actuelle, je devrai me contenter d'un jus de fruits. _

_Si Booth était là, il vous souhaiterait que votre âme soit entre les mains de Dieu, mais je ne suis pas une personne religieuse. Même si l'idée que vous viviez en paix dans un endroit paradisiaque est rassurante, je doute fort que ce soit possible. Mais simplement au cas où Booth ait raison, je vous souhaite que vous soyez heureuse dans l'autre monde. Qui sait, peut-être nous nous y retrouverons un jour. Entre-temps, je vous promets de m'occuper de Booth comme la personne la plus précieuse au monde. C'est ce qu'il est pour moi._

_Votre amie pour toujours,_

_Tempérance._

* * *

><p><strong>NA :<strong> Prochainement, le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Une idée de T'Pau.


	10. Sa petite merveille

**NA**: Ce chapitre est inspirée d'une idée de T'Pau.

**Sa petite merveille**

C'était une sensation étrange.

Lorsqu'il était dans l'armée, on lui avait enseigné à rester éveillé plus de 72 heures consécutives, sans jamais réclamer sommeil, restant toujours alerte. Il savait comment rester lucide des jours durant sans dormir une minute, mais ce matin-là, alors que les premiers rayons du soleil chatouillaient l'horizon, même si son dernier repos ne datait d'à peine vingt-quatre heures, il était exténué.

Exténué, mais excité, agité, exalté.

C'était une sensation étrange parce que, malgré la pénible fatigue qui l'accablait, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi excité. Depuis quelques heures maintenant, se battant contre le sommeil et ses paupières affreusement lourdes, il tenait pour la première fois sa petite fille dans ses bras.

Il regardait sa petite boule de bonheur et n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu fabriquer avec Bones un être aussi parfait. Elle avait le mignon petit nez de sa maman et elle avait aussi hérité de ses yeux. Son menton venait de lui et probablement ses petits cheveux blonds aussi; il était blond lorsqu'il était bébé. Elle avait enfourné la tête dans le creux de son coude et ses minuscules petits doigts – était-il possible que des doigts soient si miniatures? – serraient l'auriculaire de son papa si fort qu'il pouvait sentir le sang y circuler.

Elle avait hurlé sa venue au monde à 4h47 ce matin-là. Dans un cri pouvant concurrencer les hurlements sévères de sa procureure préférée, elle avait averti le monde entier de bien se tenir, elle était maintenant arrivée!

L'infirmière l'avait immédiatement placée dans les bras de sa maman et dans un moment sacré, il avait été témoin du plus beau phénomène qu'il avait eu la chance de voir dans sa vie. La détresse saccadée de son petit trésor s'était apaisée aussitôt qu'elle avait retrouvé le contact avec la poitrine de sa maman. La transformation dans le visage de sa Bones avait été encore plus extraordinaire. Ses traits teintés d'angoisse s'étaient adoucis, l'anxiété dans ses yeux s'était apaisée. Comme par magie, elle avait oublié la douleur qu'elle venait de vivre. Sous le regard amoureux de Booth, elle était devenue maman.

D'un seul coup, sa vie s'était transformée. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fier qu'à ce moment-là. Il était le papa de la plus belle princesse de l'histoire et il était amoureux de la femme la plus forte du monde. Il s'était assis à côté d'elle sur le lit, avait placé un baiser sur son front et avait caressé les cheveux blonds de sa magnifique petite fille qui ouvrait pour la première fois les yeux pour voir ses parents la regarder avec amour.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil grimpant doucement dans le ciel, il regardait sa Bones récupérer quelques heures de sommeil en berçant sa fille capricieusement dans ses bras. Il se battait contre le sommeil. Il voulait prolonger ce moment à l'infini, mais la longue nuit qu'il venait de passer le voulait autrement.

Il n'avait pas le choix. Il était trop tard pour dormir, les visites commenceraient bientôt et, s'il ne faisait pas quelque chose contre la fatigue immédiatement, il pouvait bien s'endormir sur cette chaise, son bébé dans ses bras.

Il se leva, déposa gracieusement son précieux petit trésor dans son berceau et ouvrit silencieusement la porte de la chambre. La lumière blanche et artificielle de cet horrible couloir d'hôpital l'aveugla aussitôt et il dût prendre un moment pour s'y habituer avant d'entreprendre la recherche de café ou d'une quelconque boisson énergisante.

« Excusez-moi, demanda-t-il à l'infirmière de garde au poste d'accueil. Où pourrais-je trouver du café à cette heure?

- Il est huit heures, la cafétéria de l'hôpital est ouverte depuis quelques heures déjà, répondit l'infirmière sans grand intérêt.

- Et c'est où ça?

- Troisième étage, suivez les indications.

- Merci ».

Il laissa l'infirmière blasée continuer son travail et il se rendit à la cafétéria.

Il avait toujours détesté les cafétérias d'hôpitaux. Entre les infirmiers et médecins qui prenaient quelques minutes de repos entre deux patients et les malades qui s'y promenaient attachés à leur soluté, il ne s'y était jamais senti à l'aise. Il traversa rapidement les tables où étaient assis patients et personnels soignants pour se rendre immédiatement au stand de café.

Il choisit deux gobelets, un immense pour lui et un autre plus modéré pour Bones et plaça quelques pièces de monnaie dans la machine à café avant de faire son choix. Alors que l'appareil broyait, torréfiait ou faisait peu importe ce que ce genre de machine faisait, il plaça ses mains sur la table et profita de ces quelques secondes pour laisser reposer ses paupières… juste un petit peu.

« Seeley? » Entendit-il derrière lui.

Il sursauta.

« Je suis réveillé! S'écria-t-il un peu désorienté.

- Je vois ça, rit la voix féminine.

- Hannah? Demanda-t-il toujours un peu confus. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

- Bonjour à toi aussi! Tu as l'air affreux!

- Je te remercie, un compliment comme ça à cette heure du matin après avoir passé la nuit blanche fait toujours du bien.

- Désolée, mais pour ta gouverne, tu devrais réellement aller te voir dans le miroir! On dirait que tu n'as dormi depuis des jours.

- Je vais bien. Je peux te renvoyer le compliment d'ailleurs. Tu as la mine horrible, est-ce que tu vas bien?

- Moi, ça va super! C'est mon caméraman qui s'est fait tirer dessus hier. Il est au bloc.

- Oh mon Dieu! Il va bien.

- C'est juste sa jambe. Il va s'en sortir. Je vais peut-être demander à Tempérance de regarder ses rayons X par contre, on ne sait jamais.

- Je ne crois pas que Bones sera disponible pour travailler pour les prochains jours. Elle a pris quelques semaines de vacances.

- Génial, elle mérite bien des vacances. Je suppose qu'elle a décidé d'aller visiter un endroit plein de squelettes!

- Non, elle doit s'occuper d'affaires familiales.

- Ah bon? Je l'aurais cru en pleine jungle hondurienne à chercher le chaînon manquant ou un truc du genre.

- Eh bien, pour l'instant, elle est au 5e étage et elle dort.

- Tout va bien?

- On ne peut mieux, sourit-il alors que la machine indiquait que les deux cafés étaient prêts.

- Le 5e étage, ce n'est pas la néonatalogie ça?

- Exactement, continua-t-il gardant son sourire d'idiot tatoué au visage.

- Tu ne me dis pas… Tempérance a eu un bébé?

- Si. À 4h47. C'est une magnifique petite fille, répondit-il en amplifiant son sourire d'idiot.

- Oh mon Dieu! Mais c'est génial! Elle fera une maman extraordinaire.

- Tu aurais dû la voir, elle a été tellement forte. Elle a fait tout le travail sans médication, ou anesthésie, même pas un Tylenol!

- Tu… tu étais dans la salle? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Évidemment que j'y étais.

- Je veux dire… c'est pas un peu étrange, ses parties ouvertes pour être vues de tous…

- Pas vraiment, ce n'est rien que je n'ai pas vu avant! Dit-il alors qu'Hannah qui croyait qu'il faisait référence à la naissance de son premier fils ne comprit pas le sous-entendu.

- Au risque de me répéter : ce n'était pas étrange? Je veux dire, je sais que vous êtes proches, mais si j'accouche un jour, même si j'aime bien Mike, mon caméraman, je ne suis pas certaine que je l'inviterais dans la salle d'accouchement. Je veux dire, le père du bébé ne devait probablement pas être très content que tu soies là.

- Je connais très bien le père du bébé et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'avait aucun problème avec le fait que je sois là.

- Il est un bien meilleur homme que moi alors », blagua-t-elle.

Malgré qu'il comprenne la confusion, après avoir payé les cafés et se déplaçant tranquillement vers les ascenseurs, il ne savait pas comment annoncer à Hannah qu'il était le père du bébé de Brennan.

« Alors, à l'exception de ta coéquipière qui vient d'avoir un enfant, y a-t-il du nouveau dans ta vie?

- On peut dire ça, affirma-t-il de moins en moins à l'aise.

- Quoi? Quoi?

- Eh bien… il prit une inspiration. Je suis papa à nouveau, souffla-t-il.

- Quoi? Toi aussi! Mais c'est une conspiration! Rit-elle. Tu parles d'une coïncidence! Depuis quand exactement?

- 4h47 ce matin ».

Hannah arrêta sa marche nette, comprenant enfin ce que tentait de dire Booth. Levant lentement son regard vers celui de son ancien amant, elle le croisa et demanda :

« Tu veux dire…

- Ouais… euh… je sais… ça fait un peu bizarre comme ça, mais oui, je suis le père du bébé de Bones.

- C'est une fille?

- Ouais… elle n'a encore pas de nom, mais … euh… oui, c'est une fille. Elle est vraiment magnifique, elle a le nez et les yeux de sa maman.

- Ça veut dire que Tempérance et toi…

- Ouais… depuis… enfin neuf mois, dit-il en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur.

- Oh! Ok… dit Hannah, alors qu'il pouvait sentir que la conversation soulevait plus de questions chez elle qu'elle en répondait.

- Tu sais, tu peux venir avec moi voir Tempérance et la petite si tu veux. Je suis certain qu'elle sera totalement heureuse de te voir. Elle avait beaucoup d'affection pour toi.

- Oh, tu sais, dit Hannah en balayant sa main. Je ne suis pas certaine… Mike va bientôt sortir de chirurgie et tu sais…

- Oh! Alors, je suppose qu'on se reverra bientôt, sourit-il alors que le ding de l'ascenseur se fit entendre.

- Ouais, à la prochaine! » Dit-il en pénétra dans l'enclave.

Il se retourna, lui fit un petit sourire et vit les portes se refermer entre elle et lui.

* * *

><p>Il y a des moments où un homme est reconnaissant à la vie de lui donner de nombreux amis et membres de sa famille avec qui il peut partager des nouvelles joyeuses. Cette journée-là n'était définitivement pas une de ces journées. Alors que la petite chambre était bondée de collègues et d'amis, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : se retrouver seul avec sa Bones et sa fille et profiter de leur dernière nuit d'hospitalisation avant le retour à la maison.<p>

« Vous avez l'air exténué, dit Hodgins en s'assoyant à ses côtés lui offrant une nouvelle tasse de café.

- Vous n'avez pas idée. Merci pour ça.

- Si ça peut vous consoler, les visites se terminent dans une heure, vous allez avoir un dernier moment de paix avant de retourner à la maison. Ça, c'est si vous réussissez à endormir votre fille quelques minutes cette nuit.

- Très encourageant.

- Vous me remercierez de mes sages conseils dans trois semaines lorsque vous aurez de la merde de bébé jusque dans le front.

- Quels conseils?

- Dormez. C'est ça mon conseil. À chaque opportunité que vous avez, dormez. Je sais que c'est complètement contre-intuitif, que vous voudrez toujours la garder dans vos bras. Cependant, non seulement vous n'aurez pas la paix pour les deux prochaines semaines, mais, et ça c'est si vous avez de la chance, vous aurez environ deux heures par nuit pour vous reposer.

- Merci pour vos encouragements! Répéta-t-il sarcastiquement

- Eh! Je ne fais que partager avec vous mon expérience. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a à peine huit mois, c'est moi qui n'avais que deux heures de sommeil par nuit. Si vous voulez faire à votre tête, allez-y, mais venez pas vous plaindre que vous vous êtes fatigué et plein de caca dans six semaines quand Dr. B. reviendra au boulot!

- Désolé, finit-il par laisser sortir. Je ne voulais pas être brusque avec vous. Je suppose que je suis un peu à cran.

- Bah! Je ne vois pas de différence avec le Booth de tous les jours! » Blagua le petit homme en donnant une tape amicale dans le dos de Booth avant de se lever pour rejoindre sa femme qui berçait la nouvelle venue avec des larmes aux yeux.

Il leva son regard vers sa famille et ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la fatigue qui accablait chaque muscle de son corps. Devant lui, la femme de sa vie partageait un grand instant de bonheur avec sa meilleure amie, son enfant dans ses bras, et Cam. Au pied du lit, Max, Sweets et Hodgins discutaient de la nouvelle addition à la famille et regardaient les quatre filles avec affection. La chambre, qui était d'une neutralité réconfortante ce matin, avait été décorée de mille ballons, animaux en peluche et fleurs.

« Papa? »

Booth se retourna. Son fils de onze ans, qui avait passé la majeure partie de sa journée à jouer avec son jeu vidéo sur un siège au coin de la chambre, s'était approché de lui et le serra très fort dans ses bras. Booth dut s'avouer surpris par l'approche de son préadolescent qui ne l'avait pas embrassé de cette façon depuis plusieurs mois.

« Eh! Eh! Eh! Mais d'où ça sort, ça?

- Je vais m'ennuyer de toi.

- Je vais quelque part? Demanda Booth.

- T'as un nouveau bébé, tu n'auras plus besoin de moi.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu? Bien sûr que je vais avoir besoin de toi, bien plus qu'avant même! C'est beaucoup de boulot un bébé!

- Et c'est pour ça que tu veux que je vienne plus souvent? Pour m'occuper du bébé?

- Quoi? Bien sûr que non! Mais d'où ça sort tout ça?

- Devon m'a dit l'autre jour à l'école que lorsque sa petite sœur est née, ses parents ont arrêté de s'occuper de lui et se sont mis à toujours s'occuper du bébé.

- Ok, d'abord, ce n'est pas nécessairement une mauvaise chose pour Devon. Toi-même, tu disais que sa maman était toujours en train de le couver! Mais Parker, la raison pour laquelle je veux que tu viennes plus souvent, c'est pour que tu apprennes à connaître ta petite sœur!

- Comment veux-tu que j'apprenne à la connaître, c'est juste un bébé! Elle ne peut pas parler, elle ne peut pas jouer…

- C'est vrai. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle sait faire, c'est baver, manger, dormir et faire caca! Le gamin poussa un petit rire. Et crois-moi, il y en aura des tonnes de caca.

- Génial! Murmura le garçon.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu trouveras ça aussi génial quand ce sera ton tour de changer sa couche. Mais même lorsqu'ils sont tout petits, les bébés ont leur personnalité. Certains pleurent tout le temps, d'autres sourient tout le temps, certains passent leur temps à dormir, d'autres restent éveillés à tout moment et regardent partout autour d'eux.

- Je suis sûre que bébé-Bones va être comme ça!

- Si elle retient de sa maman, c'est probable. Toi, tu étais un dormeur. On ne t'entendait que quand tu avais faim ou que tu avais fait dans ta couche! Et encore… Combien de fois je t'ai changé pour me rendre compte que tu étais endormi comme ça, les fesses à l'air? Mais à un moment, tu t'es mis à être plus éveillé. Tu t'es mis à explorer le monde. Et puis tu as appris à t'assoir seul, puis à ramper pour aller chercher ce que tu veux, puis à marcher à quatre pattes. À ce moment, le plus grand plaisir de ta vie était de lancer tout ce que tu trouvais sur ton passage, tu trouvais ça hilarant! J'ai même quelques objets précieux qui n'ont pas survécu à l'ouragan Parker de 2000. Le gamin rit à nouveau. Tu avais, quoi, sept mois à ce moment-là? Et tu sais quoi? Les fins de semaine où tu me visitais étaient les plus belles fins de semaine du monde! Je pouvais passer des heures à jouer avec toi à simplement lancer le ballon ou à te chatouiller. Tu riais tout le temps! Et tu sais quoi? Même aujourd'hui, les fins de semaine où tu es avec nous sont les plus cools!

- Vraiment? Bones pense ça aussi?

- Bones? Voyons, elle t'adore! Je crois qu'elle t'aime plus qu'elle ne m'aime moi! Écoute Parker, rien ne va vraiment changer pour toi. On ira toujours au parc et on continuera d'aller regarder tes parties de hockey. C'est juste que le bébé va devoir venir avec nous et que les nuits seront peut-être moins tranquilles qu'avant. Si tu veux, tu pourras même t'en occuper de temps en temps. Ce n'est pas super difficile. Si tout va bien, elle va boire, pleurer et dormir. Allons, viens ici, dit Booth alors que Parker grimpa sur les genoux de son père pour se laisser bercer. Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas bercé comme ça.

- Ouais.

- Tu sais, même si Bones et moi avons 12 bébés, tu seras toujours mon premier, mon plus grand!

- Vraiment?

- Bien sûr! Peu importe ce qu'il arrivera dans notre vie, tu seras toujours mon fils et je serai toujours ton père. Il n'y a rien qui pourra changer cela.

- Ok, dit le gamin en se levant. Papa?

- Oui mon grand?

- Comment elle va s'appeler?

- On n'a pas encore décidé d'un prénom pour elle. Elle aura Angela comme deuxième prénom.

- Et si vous l'appeliez Alice?

- Comme Alice au pays des merveilles? Demanda l'homme à son fils sachant où il voulait en venir.

- Ouais, c'était mon livre préféré quand j'étais petit.

- Ah ça je sais! _A__lice, assise auprès de sa sœur sur le gazon, commençait à s'ennuyer de rester là à ne rien faire,_ cita Booth. Tu me l'as fait lire et relire tant de fois que je le connais par cœur.

- Ce serait bien qu'elle s'appelle Alice, comme ça elle aura beaucoup d'imagination!

- Ça fait longtemps que tu penses à cela, non?

- Je sais pas, quelques semaines. Ce serait cool qu'elle porte le nom que je choisisse pour elle.

- Écoute, je ne peux pas te faire de promesse, mais je vais en parler à Bones, d'accord?

- Ok.

- Tiens voilà ta maman, annonça Booth alors que Rebecca faisait son entrée dans la chambre déjà surpeuplée.

- Salut m'man!

- Tu es prêt? Je dois… commença-t-elle alors qu'elle aperçut le bébé dans le bras d'Angela. Oh Seeley, est-ce que c'est elle? Oh mon Dieu! Mais elle ressemble à Parker à cet âge. T'as vu son petit visage… et ses cheveux?

- Tu crois? Dit Booth en s'approchant du lit pour regarder son petit trésor.

- Évidemment. Elle est vraiment magnifique Tempérance.

- Merci Rebecca.

- Tu vois, mon homme, dit Booth à son fils, elle a déjà beaucoup de points communs avec toi!

- Je crois que c'est le temps de porter un toast, dit Angela en redonnant le bébé à Brennan avant de sortir une bouteille de champagne de son immense sac-à-main.

- Tu plaisantes? S'étonna Booth. Tu as vraiment passé du champagne en douce dans un hôpital?

- Ben quoi? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était totalement interdit, dit-elle en offrant un verre à tous les invités.

- Pas pour moi, dit Rebecca amicalement en se redressant. Parker, dit au revoir à ton père, t'as un entraînement de hockey dans 30 minutes!

- Bye p'pa, fit le gamin en prenant son père dans ses bras.

- Bye mon grand. Travaille fort à ton entraînement.

- C'est promis, finit-il avant de s'approcher du bébé et de lui poser un petit baiser sur la joue. Bye bébé!

- Oh! Ça c'était trop mignon, fit Angela alors qu'elle commençait à s'impatienter. Alors on le fait ce toast?

- Angela, je ne suis pas certaine que je suis à l'aise de boire pendant que j'allaite.

- Elle vient d'être nourrie et tu as déjà fait des réserves pour que Booth s'occupe du prochain boire, tu peux te permettre de boire une petite gorgée de champagne!

- D'accord, d'accord, dit-elle en prenant son verre.

- J'aimerais le porter, dit Max du bout du lit. Il y a eu des moments dans ma vie où je ne croyais jamais pouvoir avoir la chance un jour de rencontrer mes petits-enfants. C'est avec bonheur qu'aujourd'hui l'homme grâce à qui j'ai pu reprendre contact avec ma fille est devenu le père de ma première véritable petite-fille, continua-t-il avec émotion. Aujourd'hui, je suis content d'être vivant pour être témoin de la naissance de la plus belle enfant du monde. Je lève donc mon verre à ma petite-fille, qui n'a pas encore de nom, mais qui, si elle retient de ses parents, en fera bouger des choses sur cette planète!

- À Bébé-Bones, s'écria Booth.

- À Bébé-Bones, répondit tout le monde.

- Bon, dit Angela après avoir avalé son champagne, je crois que c'est l'heure d'y aller ma chérie. Tu dois être épuisée.

- Il est vrai que, en dépit du fait que votre compagnie soit agréable et appréciée, je ressens des symptômes qui s'apparentent à de la fatigue. Je ressens aussi une certaine douleur aux muscles abdominaux et dans la région pelvienne.

- Un peu trop d'informations ma chérie, dit Angela avant d'embrasser son amie alors que les autres personnes présentes grimacèrent en entendant ces détails. Occupe-toi bien de ce petit trésor », dit-elle en caressant les cheveux du petit ange.

Un à un, les visiteurs sortirent de la chambre et bientôt, les seules personnes présentes était Booth, Brennan et leur fille qui dormait dans les bras de sa maman.

« Tu crois que je suis une mauvaise mère d'avoir bu de l'alcool si tôt après l'accouchement.

- On ne peut appeler ça boire, Bones! Répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil au verre toujours plein sur la commode. Tu as à peine trempé tes lèvres dans ton verre.

- Si tu le dis, chuchota-t-elle en regardant avec affection son enfant. On va devoir lui trouver un nom.

- Que dirais-tu d'Alice?

- Alice? Comme dans _Alice au pays des merveilles_?

- C'est Parker qui en a eu l'idée. Qu'en penses-tu?

- C'est mignon. J'aimais ce roman quand j'étais petite.

- Vraiment?

- Évidemment, mon père me le lisait tous les soirs avant de me coucher.

- Je le lisais à Parker aussi.

- Je crois que nous devrons continuer la tradition alors.

- Lire _Alice au pays des merveilles_ à notre fille Alice?

- Cette idée me parait satisfaisante ».

Ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre et se sourirent. Sachant pertinemment bien qu'ils venait d'offrir à leur fille le plus beau cadeau qu'ils pouvaient lui faire, ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'embrasser amoureusement avant de s'émerveiller devant leur petite Alice qui se réveillait tranquillement.

« Bonjour Alice », dit Booth d'une voix douce.

Comme si elle venait de reconnaître son véritable nom, elle ouvrit davantage les yeux et observa ses parents avec une si grande attention que seuls ses parents pouvaient reconnaître. Pour la première fois depuis toujours, à ce moment précis, Booth était parfaitement heureux.

« Je t'aime Bones.

- Je t'aime aussi, Booth, répondit-elle avant de tomber quelques secondes dans une profonde réflexion. Booth?

- Oui?

- Je réfléchissais à cela ce matin pendant que tu étais parti chercher les cafés et je me disais que s'il y avait un moment propice pour que je veuille entrer dans une union matrimoniale avec toi, présentement serait approprié. Booth se redressa un moment et regarda son amoureuse d'un œil suspect.

- Qu'essaies-tu de me dire au juste?

- Je réfléchissais simplement au fait que tu étais un homme incroyablement romantique et que si je devais choisir un moment pour te proposer d'unir nos ménages, ce serait aujourd'hui qui serait le plus adéquat.

- Bones, es-tu en train de me demander de t'épouser?

- Évidemment, c'est ce que j'étais en train de faire, je n'étais pas claire?

- Bones! Sourit-il à pleines dents.

- Parce que je croyais être claire! Je sais que la coutume veut que je m'agenouille devant toi et que je t'offre un bijou représentant l'oppression et l'appartenance, mais… »

Elle fut coupée par un intense baiser.

« Booth, murmura-t-elle lorsqu'il se sépara d'elle.

- Oui. Oui, oui, je veux t'épouser.

- Vraiment.

- Évidemment! Rit-il avant de la regarder dans les yeux. On va se marier, sourit-il de ce sourire qu'elle n'avait vu que lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte.

- Tu es heureux.

- Bien sûr que je le suis! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie!

- Je t'aime Booth.

- Je t'aime aussi Bones… et je t'aime aussi Alice Angela Brennan-Booth! »

Comme pour sceller l'entente, il l'embrassa romantiquement à nouveau avec tout ce qu'il avait en lui malgré la fatigue et l'épuisement.

Ce qu'il ignorait était que par la porte qui était restée entrouverte, une grande femme blonde observait ce moment spécial un ballon à la main et un ours en peluche dans l'autre. Avec jalousie, elle observait l'homme qu'elle avait autrefois aimé – et qu'elle aimait peut-être même encore – se forger des moments précieux avec sa nouvelle famille. Une magnifique femme à ses côtés, son nouvel enfant dans ses bras, elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse pour lui malgré la tristesse et la déception qui s'imposait à elle à l'idée que dorénavant, ce rêve secret qu'elle entretenait de retourner vers lui et lui offrir tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu ne resterait à jamais qu'un fantasme. Elle regardait cet homme et cette femme partager des étreintes chaleureuse et des regards brûlants et, sachant que jamais pendant les quelques mois où ils avaient habité ensemble il ne l'avait regardée de la sorte, elle ne ressentait qu'une énorme jalousie.

Résolue à laisser la petite famille tranquille, elle se retourna, remis ses présents à la première personne qu'elle croisa dans le corridor et continua sa vie comme si elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cet horrible couloir d'hôpital. Appuyant sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur, elle réfléchit pour la dernière fois à ce dont elle venait d'être témoin. Ce soir, elle s'endormirait seule dans un triste lit d'hôtel, la totalité de ses possessions qui se tiennent au pied de son lit, et lui, restera éveillé plus longtemps qu'il en sera capable alors qu'il combattra le sommeil pendant des heures pour observer un peu plus longtemps ses deux merveilles.

**Fin. **

**NA :** Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de tout terminer! Je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont commenté cette histoire. Comme toujours votre appui a été le carburant qui me poussait à me surpasser à chaque histoire. Pour les prochaines semaines, je vais me concentrer sur _Le garde du corps_ qui en est à un point critique. Je vous suggère fortement de lire cette histoire dont je suis très fière. Si j'arrive un jour à la terminer, j'ai commencé à rédiger dont le titre temporaire est _Northwest Avenue._

Encore une fois merci énormément de tous vos bons commentaires et je vous dis à la prochaine histoire .


End file.
